Un Homme Libre
by Winlie-chan
Summary: Année 2044. Suite à une attaque nucléaire en 2020, la moitié de la population humaine a disparu. Les survivants sont divisés entre les Possessions et les Hommes Libres. Gaara, chef d'une des Familles d'Hommes Libres a pour mission d'enlever une mystérieuse jeune femme dans l'entreprise Hyuga... GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me faire une review sur ma précédente fic : Protection Rapprochée. (Merci mille fois, vous avez tous été super gentils, snif...)**

**Donc, suite à la demande générale, voici un nouveau GaaHina. **

**Celui-là sera plus long que le précédent. Il sera également découpé en plus petits chapitres. Nous sommes hors contexte cette fois-ci.**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Monsieur Kishimoto, mais un jour j'en aurai des bien à moi...**

**J'espere donc que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant, si ce n'est plus, que la précédente.**

**Enjoy guys...**

Année 2044. Suite à 3 vagues de missiles nucléaires lancées en 2020 sur l'Amérique du Nord, le Japon et le Moyen-Orient, la moitié de la population humaine a disparu. Le climat s'est trouvé tellement déréglé que seule l'Europe a conservé des terrains agricoles productifs. Les gouvernements en place à l'époque se sont retrouvés dépassés par l'ampleur des événements.

Cinq entreprises se sont alors présentées pour racheter chacun une partie de l'Europe et mettre à la disposition des survivants l'eau et la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin. Contre rétribution, bien évidemment…

Ainsi, les survivants se sont répartis en deux catégories : les Possessions, ceux qui travaillent pour les grandes entreprises, étant ainsi nourris et logés contre leur travail qui tourne le plus souvent à l'esclavage et les Hommes Libres, ceux qui refusent de se retrouver exploités par les entreprises et qui vivent grâce à quelques contrats passés par-ci, par-là, la majeure partie du temps pour des boulots pas très reluisants… Et très dangereux à chaque fois.

En effet, les cinq grandes entreprises mènent une guerre entre eux à grands coups de vols de secrets industriels. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour se procurer les informations qu'ils désirent : vols, enlèvements, attentats, meurtres… Tout pour affaiblir la concurrence et se positionner encore plus en position de monopole pour exploiter les survivants. Et pour ces boulots si salissants, les Hommes Libres sont parfaits. Non rattachés à l'entreprise, si les choses tournent mal, ce sont eux qui endossent la totalité de la responsabilité de l'acte. Mais du fait de la dangerosité de leur métier, leur espérance de vie ne dépasse pas les 30 ans.

Les Hommes Libres, en plus, se font également la guerre entre eux pour celui qui décrochera le contrat le mieux payé. Ils vivent le plus souvent en Famille, comptant les Hommes Actifs qui remplissent les contrats, le plus possible d'enfants pour prendre la relève au fur et à mesure des morts, les femmes pour élever ces enfants et les « anciens », ceux qui ont été mutilés lors d'une mission et qui ne peuvent plus être Homme Actif.

Sabaku no Gaara était le chef d'une des plus puissantes familles d'Hommes Libres d'Asie. En effet, parmi les Familles d'Asie, 2 surtouts se plaçaient au dessus des autres : la Famille Kitsune, dirigée par Naruto Uzumaki et la Famille Sabaku, dirigée par Sabaku No Gaara. Ces deux familles étaient en guerre depuis maintenant près de 10 ans car elles comptaient les Hommes Libres les plus doués et donc c'était à eux que l'on proposait les missions les plus lucratives. Et chaque fois que l'une des deux remportait un nouveau contrat juteux, on pouvait être sûr que l'autre allait tout faire pour leur faire perdre le contrat pour le récupérer derrière.

Dans le petit matin, Gaara se dirigeait le plus discrètement possible vers les locaux de l'entreprise UCHIWA situés à New Shangaï, la plus grande ville d'Asie. Il était étonné que le président Itachi Uchiwa ait fait appel à lui pour une mission, car tout le monde savait que son jeune frère, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait déserté le monde de l'entreprise 8 ans auparavant pour devenir un Homme Libre au sein de la Famille Kitsune…

Une fois rendu sur place, Gaara décida de ne pas entrer par la porte principale, afin d'éviter que qui que ce soit ne découvre sa présence et aille en avertir la Famille Kitsune. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas encore totalement persuadé que ce n'était justement pas un piège tendu par les Kitsune pour se débarrasser de lui… Il pénétra donc dans les bâtiments par une porte dérobée dont il avait eu connaissance en volant quelques heures plus tôt les plans de la bâtisse où il se rendait.

Si Gaara était si doué et encore en vie à 27 ans, c'était surtout parce qu'il était très méticuleux. Il ne se rendait nulle part sans avoir étudié les plans de l'endroit. Il put ainsi gagner les conduits des ascenseurs et il s'en servit pour accéder au 3ème étage où se trouvait le bureau du Président Uchiwa. Heureusement pour lui, Itachi Uchiwa était sujet au vertige et avait donc installé son bureau proche du sol. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'escalader les parois des conduits jusqu'au sommet de la tour qui comptait 30 étages. Sans compter que sa tenue, comme celle de la plupart des Hommes Libres était surtout faite en cuir afin de se protéger d'éventuels coups de couteau, la lame ayant du mal à traverser l'épaisse couche du vêtement avant d'atteindre sa peau. Or la chaleur qui régnait dans les conduits était insoutenable.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il entrebâilla les battants de l'ascenseur pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Ne voyant personne, il ouvrit les battants et se glissa dans le couloir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau présidentiel situé au fond. Devant la porte, deux gardes armés. Gaara réfléchit à la meilleure solution, puis décida finalement de leur envoyer 2 fléchettes contenant un somnifère pour les endormir sans bruit. Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils tombèrent en même temps sur le sol. Gaara pénétra ensuite dans la pièce sans s'annoncer et se retrouva dans le genre d'endroit auquel il s'attendait. C'était grand, pompeux, des portraits d'Itachi couvraient les murs au milieu de différents trophées. Un bureau monumental trônait au centre de la pièce et derrière celui-ci, paraissant ridiculement minuscule au milieu de tout ce décor gigantesque, Itachi Uchiwa avait un mouvement de panique. Puis il reconnut Gaara et se détendit. Il ôta sa main du système d'alarme qu'il était sur le point de déclencher. Mais Gaara savait que si Itachi Uchiwa était le président d'une des cinq grandes entreprises, c'était aussi parce qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débarrasser d'un assassin tout seul. Il savait donc que personne ne se risquerait à l'attaquer, à commencer par lui-même. Les retombées pour sa famille seraient des plus funestes, il le savait.

- Sabaku no Gaara, commença Itachi, le tirant de sa rêverie. Je t'ai fait appeler pour une mission d'enlèvement. Le prix est de 1 000 crédits, acceptes-tu ?

Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Il était pourtant réputé pour ne jamais laisser entrevoir le fond de sa pensée. Mais là, 1 000 crédits ? Cela représentait une somme suffisante pour faire vivre toute sa Famille sans travailler pendant une année entière ! Et sa Famille se composait d'une trentaine de personnes ! Jamais à la connaissance de Gaara une somme aussi importante n'avait été proposée pour une mission… Il se demanda encore plus pourquoi cette mission lui était proposée à lui et non aux Kitsune. Voyant son air, Itachi sortit un dossier de son bureau et le tendit vers Gaara.

- Je vois que tu as besoin de plus de données pour pouvoir te décider, tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut là-dedans.

Gaara prit le dossier et vit sur la couverture la photo d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. D'après ses vêtements, une longue tunique ivoire avec un collant gris foncé, elle faisait partie des Possessions de haut niveau. Soit elle faisait partie de la famille d'un des dirigeants d'une des cinq entreprises, soit elle était une pièce maîtresse d'une des entreprises. D'ailleurs, l'homme assis en face de lui portait exactement la même tenue. De longs cheveux noirs et des yeux ivoires, de la même couleur que sa tunique, faisait d'elle une personne plaisante à regarder… Mais Gaara ne s'attarda pas sur ce point. Dans ce nouveau monde régenté par les lois des entreprises (le profit) et celles des Hommes Libres (la survie), l'amour avait depuis longtemps disparu. Il regarda donc dans le dossier ce qui était écrit :

Femme

Âge : inconnu

Nom : inconnu

Localisation : Siège des Entreprises Hyûga à Sidney

Protection : Famille Kitsune

Après avoir lu cette ligne, tout se mit en place dans la tête de Gaara. Itachi souhaitait faire enlever cette femme, et tout le monde savait qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler avec les Kitsune. Il avait donc infiltré les rangs des protecteurs de la jeune femme pour y placer ses propres alliés et faciliter ainsi le travail du véritable kidnappeur, à savoir lui. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était véritablement cette femme pour qu'elle justifie le prix déboursé par Itachi Uchiwa pour son enlèvement, sans compter qu'il avait sûrement offert la même somme aux Kitsune pour infiltrer les rangs des Hyûga… Mais cette question ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Après un instant de réflexion, il finit par relever la tête et regarda Itachi Uchiwa droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Une telle prime ne pouvait pas se refuser. Il hocha donc la tête pour montrer son acquiescement. Itachi sourit. Il lui tendit un deuxième dossier, plus épais.

- Tu trouveras ici tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour t'infiltrer dans les locaux. Un avion banalisé te conduira jusqu'à Sidney. Le vol décolle demain à 8h30.

Après avoir saisi le deuxième dossier, Gaara se contenta de s'incliner devant son employeur puis sortit en lui faisant face. Il vit que les deux gardes étaient toujours endormis. Il récupéra sur eux ses fléchettes et repartit par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver. Cette mission le dérangeait. Trop de choses restaient mystérieuses… Et il aimait par-dessus tout savoir où il mettait les pieds. Mais après tout, il s'agissait juste d'un enlèvement, non ? Il en avait déjà fait 5 dans sa carrière. Rien de compliqué… Tout devrait bien se passer.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire la suite au plus vite. En attendant, n'hésitez pas, toutes les reviews sont fortement encouragées !**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez, comme je suis gentille, je vous rajoute le chapitre 2 pour le prix ;)**

**Enjoy guys...**

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle allait voir autour d'elle : du blanc. Cela faisait maintenant 20 ans qu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre où elle vivait. Une pièce uniquement meublée d'un lit, quelques livres qu'elle avait déjà lu au moins une centaine de fois chacun, une table, une chaise. Dans un petit recoin, une douche et un toilette. Elle savait qu'elle était une chanceuse de bénéficier d'une douche qui distribue de l'eau. Depuis la Vague, comme on appelait le jour des attaques nucléaires, l'eau douce était devenue une denrée rare. Les gens normaux se lavaient à l'aide de sprays à base d'enzymes qui « mangeaient » la saleté. Mais elle était la fille du président des Entreprises Hyûga, une des cinq entreprises qui contrôlait l'Océanie et l'Europe de l'Ouest. Elle avait donc droit à une douche d'eau douce par jour. Mais c'était tout. Car elle était aussi porteuse d'une malédiction qui menaçait l'ensemble de sa famille. Afin de se protéger, son père, Hiashi Hyûga, n'avait pas hésité. Le jour où sa malédiction s'était révélée pour la première fois, il l'avait aussitôt installée dans cette pièce, la tenant éloignée de tout élément qui pourrait déclencher une nouvelle crise.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle arrivait à voir à travers les murs. Sa chambre était dans un coin du bâtiment. Elle avait donc 2 murs qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y voir. Le bâtiment était complètement clos et personne ne profitait de l'extérieur totalement sec et aride depuis la Vague. De toute façon, l'ensemble des Possessions ainsi que son père et sa jeune sœur étaient bien trop occupés à travailler. Mais cela lui permettait d'observer les allées et venues dans le couloir qui longeait les deux autres murs de sa chambre.

Cependant cette nouvelle capacité était également le signe que sa malédiction s'aggravait, l'éloignant de plus en plus d'une éventuelle sortie de sa prison. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion de ce côté-là. Depuis 20 ans qu'elle était enfermée, elle avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Il était évident que sa malédiction était bien trop dangereuse pour Hiashi Hyûga, son père, pour que celui ne prenne jamais le risque de la laisser sortir. Mais l'homme se faisait vieux, il devait penser à sa succession. Alors qu'allait-il faire ? Son aînée ne pouvait pas prendre la tête de l'entreprise Hyûga. Et tant qu'elle était en vie, il ne pouvait désigner personne d'autre. Il était donc clair pour Hinata qu'un jour un assassin viendrait pour elle. A moins que sa malédiction ne finisse par filtrer. A ce moment-là, il y avait fort à parier que les quatre autres entreprises enverraient tous quelqu'un pour l'enlever. Mais elle savait que jamais Hiashi ne laisserait filtrer la moindre information la concernant.

Elle avait réussi jusqu'à présent à ne pas trop focaliser son attention sur le couloir et visiblement, l'aggravation de son état était passée inaperçue. Après tout, le seul moyen de surveillance qu'avait son père était un garde posté en permanence devant sa chambre, regardant toutes les heures dans la pièce grâce à une lucarne dans la porte qu'il ouvrait et refermait à chaque fois. Hinata n'avait donc pas eu de problème à regarder ailleurs à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu le garde se diriger vers la porte. Il entrait 3 fois par jour pour lui porter ses repas. Cela consistait à déposer un plateau sur sa table et à débarrasser celui du repas précédent en même temps. Les gardes ne lui adressaient jamais la parole... Jusqu'à la semaine dernière...

A cette pensée, Hinata se redressa d'un coup et jeta machinalement un œil vers le couloir. Il était toujours là ! Le beau blond qui lui faisait oublier sa solitude... Il était arrivé une semaine auparavant et, comme à chaque changement de garde, lorsqu'il était entré la première fois dans sa chambre pour lui porter son repas, Hinata lui avait posé la même question qu'elle posait à tous les nouveaux gardes :

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver puni ici ?

Mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais reçu aucune réponse. Il faut dire aussi que tous les gardes précédents étaient des Possessions. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir entrer cet homme blond aux yeux bleus azur, tout habillé de cuir noir. Un Homme Libre ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Hinata avait l'occasion d'en voir un d'aussi près. Elle avait rougi lorsqu'après avoir posé sa question, le blond avait longuement posé son regard sur elle. Il avait fini par lui faire un grand sourire et il lui avait répondu :

- Mais je ne suis pas puni, belle demoiselle. Je suis ici pour vous.

Puis il était sorti avec le plateau du repas précédent.

Il avait une voix grave et chaude. Hinata sentait en lui une joie de vivre et une énergie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais perçue. Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder tout au long de la journée, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Et la nuit, elle rêvait que le bel homme l'enlevait et l'emmenait loin de sa tour d'ivoire pour mener avec lui une vie d'Homme Libre, loin de sa famille et loin de sa malédiction. Mais elle savait que tout cela ne restait qu'un doux rêve. Jamais cet homme ne pourrait la faire sortir. Elle était bien trop dangereuse. Soupirant, Hinata se dirigea vers la douche et se lava avant d'enfiler une nouvelle tunique ivoire et un nouveau collant gris. Un tube placé dans le mur aspirait ses vêtements sales et les nouveaux étaient placés dans un placard qui s'ouvrait au fond. Elle sortit du recoin et elle vit que le beau blond était en train d'entrer dans sa chambre avec son petit-déjeuner. Depuis sa première question, Hinata avait été tellement bouleversée de recevoir une réponse qu'elle n'avait plus été capable de lui parler depuis lors. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidée à lui poser une nouvelle question :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de l'entendre parler à nouveau. Puis il sourit et lui répondit :

- Naruto, belle demoiselle.

- Moi, c'est...

- Non, demoiselle, je n'ai pas le droit de connaître votre nom. Je ne suis même pas sensé vous parler. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra ni de micro pour nous surveiller ici, alors...

- Alors, vous pouvez bien connaître mon nom... ?

- En effet, répondit-il en souriant.

- Hinata. Je m'appelle Hinata, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Eh bien, Hinata, je suis enchanté d'avoir la chance de vous voir tous les jours.

A ces mots, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle et ne put plus prononcer un seul mot. Naruto prit donc le plateau usagé et sortit.

Hinata savait bien que Naruto ne lui disait toutes ces belles choses que dans le cadre de sa fonction. Mais elle était seule depuis si longtemps... Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'espérer que ces mots portent plus loin que la simple courtoisie.

Elle s'attabla et mangea son petit-déjeuner : des céréales compressées avec des raisins secs. Un plat de riche dans ce monde où la plupart des gens mangeaient des aliments lyophilisés.

Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer à observer Naruto depuis son lit quand elle remarqua un mouvement inhabituel dans le couloir. Elle vit l'espace clos se remplir de fumée. Naruto essaya de se couvrir le visage pour éviter d'aspirer la fumée, mais ce fut peine perdue. Pire encore, la fumée était en train de gagner sa chambre. Hinata tenta de faire obstacle à la fumée, mais elle n'avait rien pour obstruer l'espace sous la porte par lequel la fumée pénétrait chez elle. Elle se recula alors le plus possible sous la douche, mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle sentit la fumée lui envahir le nez et la bouche. Elle revint alors dans sa chambre persuadée que l'assassin envoyé par son père arrivait. Elle était bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout ! Même si les perspectives d'avenir pour elle étaient nulles, elle voulait encore pouvoir observer le beau Naruto dans le couloir. Peut-être lui dirait-il encore d'autres choses gentilles ?

Elle vit une brillante chevelure rouge surmontant un visage portant un masque à gaz et un corps masculin tout vêtu de cuir comme Naruto faire son entrée dans le couloir. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, Hinata suffoquait. Elle était à terre, les yeux remplis de larmes et elle sentait qu'elle perdait connaissance. Elle s'attendait à voir l'homme sortir un couteau ou une autre arme pour en finir avec elle. Mais celui-ci la chargea sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée... Son vœu avait été exaucé, un Homme Libre l'emmenait loin de sa tour d'ivoire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle espérait... Et elle était sure que cet homme n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de son acte... Sur cette pensée, elle perdit totalement connaissance.

**Alors ? Verdict ? J'attends vos reviews pour me remettre au travail... (si avec ça, vous êtes pas motivés pour m'en laisser, je sais plus quoi faire... :))**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Voici le troisième chapitre ! Un peu plus d'action, maintenant que le contexte est enfin placé.**

**Enjoy guys...**

Ça sentait mauvais… Gaara n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais trop de choses étaient étranges durant cette mission. A commencer par l'enlèvement en lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir enlever cette fille aussi facilement ! D'abord, le bâtiment qui était gardé de manière ultra sécurisé était étrangement laissé à l'abandon au niveau de l'endroit où était retenue sa cible. Car elle était bel et bien retenue ! Il avait dû ouvrir une porte de l'extérieur pour y accéder et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Uzumaki faisait le guet devant pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer… Ou de sortir. Mais à part le blond, il n'y avait aucun autre système de sécurité en place : pas de caméra de surveillance, pas de porte automatisée, pas de système de reconnaissance d'iris, de paume ou d'empreinte…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'Uzumaki… Il était réputé pour avoir un flair au-delà de la normale, c'était même cette particularité qui lui avait valu son surnom de Kitsune. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser avoir par son fumigène ! Il aurait dû sentir les toutes premières effluves et avoir le temps de se protéger… C'était comme s'il l'avait laissé entrer en lui tenant la porte grande ouverte… Mais après tout, ils travaillaient pour Itachi Uchiwa tous les deux. Peut-être avait-il eu des instructions pour ne pas lui barrer le passage. Mais c'était tout de même risqué. Si les Hyûga s'en apercevaient, il risquait très cher.

Un gémissement à côté de lui, lui fit tourner la tête. La fille était allongée sur les valises dans la soute à bagages dans laquelle ils voyageaient. Il lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos et lui avait bandé les yeux. Mais ce dernier point le laissait dubitatif. Au moment de monter dans l'avion, elle s'était déplacée comme si elle y voyait, évitant les obstacles. Gaara se demandait de plus en plus qui était cette fille, mais à chacune de ses questions, elle s'était contentée de lui adresser un silence buté. Elle était vraiment très mystérieuse… Il pensait qu'elle aurait plutôt crié pour qu'on vienne la délivrer, mais non, elle avait toujours gardé le silence. Si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de la bâillonner. Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette fille justifiait le prix exorbitant payé par Itachi Uchiwa pour son enlèvement… Mais visiblement, cette question resterait à jamais sans réponse car il était sensé livrer la fille à l'aéroport, dans un hangar désaffecté.

Il sentit l'avion amorcer sa descente. Gaara avait l'habitude des voyages en soute, mais la fille à côté de lui pâlissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que l'avion descendait. Il se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par vomir. L'odeur risquait de les trahir. Gaara se leva alors, retira le bandeau des yeux de la jeune femme, l'aida à s'asseoir plus confortablement et plaça un sac en plastique qu'il avait dans sa poche devant elle. Il avait toujours un sac en plastique sur lui car son frère Kankuro était malade dans tous les types de transport.

La jeune femme leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Elle finit par murmurer un faible « Merci », mais Gaara l'entendit à peine dans le vrombissement des réacteurs. Il crut même l'avoir rêvé.

Finalement, l'atterrissage se passa sans problème. Gaara se leva et ramassa le sac qu'il remit dans sa poche. Puis il se baissa vers la jeune femme, décidé à vérifier si ce Merci n'était bien que le fruit de son imagination :

- Vais-je être obligé de vous bâillonner le temps que les Possessions viennent vider la soute ou resterez-vous sage ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir brusquement. Puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Gaara en conclut que la jeune femme avait l'intention de rester tranquille. Il l'aida à se relever puis ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la soute, derrière une cloison qui donnait sur le train d'atterrissage. Ils attendirent là que l'avion se vide complètement de ses passagers ainsi que de ses bagages.

Durant ce temps, Gaara ne lâcha pas son otage des yeux. D'abord parce qu'elle représentait la plus grosse prime jamais proposée pour un enlèvement, mais aussi parce qu'elle était également le plus grand mystère qu'il ait vu. Il se demandait si son prix était en lien avec sa voix, car elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ. Peut-être était-elle muette… Mais non, il était de plus en plus sûr de l'avoir entendu lui dire Merci lors de l'atterrissage. Peut-être était-ce en lien avec ses étranges yeux ivoires, car il était également sûr que la demoiselle voyait aussi bien avec son bandeau que sans.

La jeune femme, débarrassée de son bandeau et se sentant observée, leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard quelques minutes avant de se remettre à rougir et à détourna le regard. Gaara se demanda pourquoi. Après tout, elle était une Possession de haut niveau comme l'attestait sa tenue. Elle devrait donc être habituée à donner des ordres toute la journée et à voir tout le monde autour d'elle faire ses quatre volontés. Mais en même temps, il se rappelait que la jeune femme était bel et bien enfermée dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était venu la chercher. Décidemment, plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il se posait de questions à son sujet…

Lorsque le calme arriva enfin, Gaara tenta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée et plus une ombre ne bougeait autour d'eux. Gaara aida la jeune fille à descendre de l'appareil et ils commencèrent à progresser en silence en direction du hangar où l'échange devait avoir lieu lorsque deux puissants projecteurs s'allumèrent dans leur direction. Aussitôt, deux jeeps arrivèrent vers eux à toute allure. Une fois dans la lumière des projecteurs, elles s'arrêtèrent. Deux hommes armés de fusils à ondes électriques sortirent de celle de gauche. Ils les mirent en joue immédiatement. Puis la porte du conducteur de celle de droite s'ouvrit et Gaara eut la surprise de voir Naruto Uzumaki en descendre. Il sentit aussitôt la jeune femme derrière lui se tendre et elle murmura :

- Naruto-kun…

Aïe, ça s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. Peut-être Gaara s'était-il trompé et Uzumaki avait-il bel et bien retourné sa veste en allant travailler pour les Hyûgas ? Mais alors, il n'y avait aucune explication quant à la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait enfumé 2 jours plus tôt…

Naruto planta son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme devant laquelle Gaara s'était placé pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Après tout, sa mission était de l'enlever pour la livrer vivante à son employeur. Sa survie était donc primordiale.

- Comme je suis heureux de te retrouver vivante ! S'exclama le blond en direction de la jeune femme. Viens vite me retrouver, Hinata. N'aie crainte, les deux hommes que tu vois le tiennent en respect, il ne te fera rien.

Gaara sentit la jeune femme se déplacer derrière lui pour sortir de son champ de protection. Mais il connaissait bien l'Uzumaki pour l'avoir vu travailler et l'avoir affronté tout au long de ces dix dernières années. Ce sourire mielleux et affable, c'était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il jouait un rôle. De plus, les deux hommes ne le tenaient pas lui en joue. Ils visaient la jeune femme. Si jamais elle faisait l'erreur de sortir de la protection qu'il lui offrait…

- Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais toi, Princesse, lui dit Gaara tout bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle. Je connais cet homme et je peux t'assurer que si tu te déplaces encore, tu mourras aussitôt.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à ces mots. Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis finit par se replacer derrière Gaara. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Mais il ignorait ce qui avait motivé le retournement de comportement de la jeune femme. Ce n'était certainement pas ses paroles, car elle n'avait aucune raison de plus croire en lui qu'en l'Uzumaki. Mais elle avait dû détecter quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement du blond en face d'eux qui l'avait poussée à rester sagement cachée derrière Gaara.

Naruto, comprenant que la jeune femme ne se livrerait pas d'elle-même, laissa retomber son air mielleux et reprit l'air que lui connaissait Gaara. Un air guerrier et farouche.

- Tant pis pour toi, je vais devoir venir te chercher moi-même, dit-il froidement.

- Viens, si tu l'oses, Uzumaki. Je t'attends, lui répondit Gaara.

Naruto éclata de rire à ses paroles.

- Mon pauvre Sabaku, pourquoi devrais-je me donner la peine de me battre contre toi quand j'ai deux hommes prêts à te griller ?

Sur ce, il fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes placés à ses côtés. Mais aussitôt, une chose des plus étranges se produisit : les deux fusils des hommes semblèrent faire un court-circuit en même temps et les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de lâcher leurs armes avant de se retrouver eux-mêmes électrocutés. Naruto tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de Gaara, mais trop tard, celui-ci s'était déjà jeté sur lui et l'avait plaqué au sol. Il lui donna coup de poing sur coup de poing jusqu'à ce que le blond soit en sang et ne bouge plus. Mais Gaara savait qu'il était encore vivant. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps d'en terminer avec lui, les deux acolytes revenaient de leur stupeur, car tout s'était enchaîné en moins de 10 secondes et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers son otage. Gaara glissa au sol jusqu'au premier et lui trancha les talons d'Achille à l'aide du couteau qu'il avait sorti de sa manche. Pendant que celui-ci tombait en hurlant de douleur, Gaara se contenta de lancer son couteau en direction du deuxième qui tomba à terre sans un bruit, le couteau s'étant logé directement dans sa gorge. Il ne faisait plus qu'un glouglou infâme de par le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Gaara alla récupérer son arme avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

La jeune femme était au sol, les yeux remplis de larmes et une main sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers Gaara et parut terrifiée en le voyant. Le jeune homme comprit que le sang de l'Uzumaki avait dû gicler sur son visage.

Il fit volte-face en entendant une porte de voiture s'ouvrir. Il vit que la porte côté passager de la voiture d'où était sorti Uzumaki était ouverte et ce fut… Itachi Uchiwa qui en sortit. Gaara resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir bouger. Puis il finit par retrouver l'usage de son corps et leva son couteau, prêt à défendre sa vie. Mais le président Uciwa se contenta de lever ses deux mains en l'air.

- Calme-toi, Sabaku, je sais reconnaître une défaite quand j'en vois une. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à vous… tout de suite.

- Que veut dire tout cela ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Cette fille, je la veux, mais morte ! Et je veux que rien ne me rattache à cette mort ! Uzumaki a donc pour mission de vous abattre tous les deux. Ainsi, on dira que c'est toi qui as failli à ta mission d'enlèvement. Et je serai protégé.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale…

Mais Gaara vit au loin deux autres jeeps foncer droit vers eux. Il fit donc volte face, chargea la jeune femme sur son épaule et partit en courant vers une entrée d'égout qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et par laquelle il savait accéder à un réseau de tunnels dans lequel lui seul saurait se repérer. Il atteignit la plaque et posa la jeune femme par terre pour soulever l'ouverture. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui faire signe, la fille sauta d'elle-même dans le trou. Gaara sauta à sa suite et atterrit dans l'eau croupie qui l'attendait au fond. Il sortit un néon de sa poche qu'il alluma, diffusant une lumière vert fluo autour de lui. Il vit que son otage avait atterrit sur les fesses. Elle était en train de se relever en se frottant le bas du dos. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'enquérir de son état, il attrapa sa main et la tira à sa suite dans le dédale de tunnels qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Elle le suivit sans protester et se contenta de le suivre, se forçant à s'adapter au rythme de course qu'il lui imposait.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans les galeries, Gaara finit par s'arrêter au pied d'une échelle. Il fit simplement signe à la fille de monter pendant qu'il tendait l'oreille afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi. Il monta à la suite de la jeune femme vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient arrivés au pied d'un immeuble résidentiel au cœur du territoire des Hommes libres. Ici exerçaient ceux qui vivaient en solitaire. Ils vendaient la plupart du temps, des objets, des logiciels ou des programmes de piratage… Gaara se précipita vers l'entrée, tirant toujours la femme à sa suite. Il la fit soudainement passer devant lui et l'appuya contre un mur avant de se placer tout contre elle. Il vit son otage rougir à nouveau, mais il se contenta d'étirer le bras vers la droite pour composer un code sur l'interphone. Celui-ci se mit à bipper.

- Dépêche-toi, feignant ! Grommela Gaara en trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre et en jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui.

- Quoi ? Finit par répondre une voix masculine fatiguée.

- C'est moi, ouvre vite, je suis dans la merde !

- A cette heure-ci ? J'espère que c'est important.

- Grouille-toi, je t'expliquerai chez toi.

- Encore une galère… murmura la voix avant de raccrocher.

La porte d'entrée à leur gauche se mit à grésiller et Gaara poussa dessus pour la maintenir ouverte. Il se recula pour laisser son otage passer devant lui, mais elle tomba inanimée à ses pieds.

**Oh mon dieu, que de mystères... Mais que va-t-il donc se passer... Et chez qui se rendent-ils donc... ?**

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Mais en attendant, des reviews ? (Ouiiiiii, j'y crois !)**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. **

**Et voici la suite, chapitre 4.**

**Enjoy guys...**

Hinata revint à elle quand son ravisseur frappa à une porte. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Son oreille collée à son torse entendait son cœur battre régulièrement et assez rapidement. Hinata rougit de la situation. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi proche d'elle depuis 20 ans… Elle eut envie de pleurer à cette idée, mais toute la situation lui revint à l'esprit et elle s'abstint. Après tout, sa vie était en jeu maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit et un Homme Libre apparut. Grand, il devait avoir le même âge qu'Hinata. Moins musclé qu'Uzumaki ou son ravisseur, brun, il avait les cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval courte. Il avait l'air d'un type qu'on venait de sortir de son lit. D'ailleurs, il avait encore la marque de son oreiller imprimée sur sa joue droite.

- Gaara, t'en as de bonnes de me réveiller à 22h !

- Feignant, t'es sensé être connecté dès 21h selon les dires de ton site web !

- Ouais, mais y'a jamais personne avant 23h…

- Parce que tes clients savent bien qu'ils ne te trouveront pas avant… Bon, tu nous laisses entrer ?

- C'est qui, celle-là ? Dit le jeune homme en s'écartant pendant que son ravisseur pénétrait dans son appartement. Tu viens avec une Possession de haut niveau chez moi ? C'est un contrat, c'est ça ? Galère, Gaara, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sans me coltiner les tiens en plus !

- Oh, ça va, Shikamaru ! C'était un cas d'urgence. Je t'expliquerai. Mais d'abord, tu permets que je la mette dans ta chambre ? La soirée a été plus qu'éprouvante, et je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

- Ouais, c'est bon, vas-y… Marmonna l'homme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Son ravisseur pénétra dans une autre pièce et déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Hinata regretta aussitôt de ne plus sentir la chaleur de l'homme tout contre elle. Elle se sentait plus que jamais seule au monde… Son ravisseur se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle tendit la main et le retint par le bas de sa veste en cuir. L'homme, surpris, se retourna et la regarda.

- Tiens, j'avais pas vu que t'étais réveillée…

- Tu vas me laisser ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je vais simplement à côté, répondit-il. Pour le moment, nous sommes dans le même pétrin. Il vaut mieux que nous restions ensemble.

Hinata soupira de soulagement à cette déclaration. Elle avait eu peur que l'homme ne l'abandonne une fois son contrat annulé pour sauver sa propre vie. De plus, elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle était et de l'homme qui les accueillait.

- Sommes-nous en sécurité, ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes chez Shikamaru, c'est un ami.

Son ravisseur leva soudainement les yeux et fit la grimace. Hinata se retourna et vit sur la table de nuit une photo de l'homme qui les avait accueillit en compagnie d'une très belle Femme Libre blonde.

- Enfin, pour le moment, c'est un ami… Maugréa son ravisseur, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

Il paraissait très contrarié. Peut-être était-il amoureux lui aussi de la jeune femme sur la photo ? Mais Hinata ne se sentait pas le droit de lui poser la question. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2 jours. Et leurs relations avaient plutôt mal démarrées…

- Tu m'as demandé mon nom, finit-elle par dire pour rompre le silence et détourner l'attention de l'homme. Comme nous sommes visiblement condamnés à passer du temps ensemble, je pense qu'il sera plus pratique de nous appeler par nos noms. Je m'appelle Hinata. Et toi ?

- Sabaku no Gaara, mais tu peux m'appeler Gaara.

- Gaara-kun… Murmura-t-elle.

L'homme se redressa pour sortir de nouveau. Hinata se sentait rassurée : visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser là. Au moment de passer le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna et lui dit :

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, parce qu'à ton réveil, nous devrons avoir une longue conversation…

- D'a… D'accord, balbutia Hinata.

Gaara éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Mais maintenant, alors qu'Hinata commençait à se détendre, elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir dormir. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Car s'il était prêt à risquer sa vie en restant avec elle pour le moment, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il décide de l'abandonner au plus vite s'il apprenait ce qu'elle était exactement.

Elle changea de position pour s'installer plus confortablement, mais rien à faire, le sommeil, si proche quelques minutes auparavant, la fuyait à présent de toutes ses forces. Hinata décida alors de passer en revue ce qu'elle savait de son ravisseur, Sabaku no Gaara… Tout d'abord, il était un tueur TRES efficace. Elle savait que la vision de la bagarre qui avait eu lieu à l'aéroport allait la hanter pour le restant de ses jours. Il était grand, plus qu'elle, des cheveux roux et courts, un corps musclé qui prouvait qu'il avait l'habitude de l'utiliser, des vêtements en cuir qui lui avait permis de glisser sur le bitume du sol de l'aéroport sans se blesser. Un tatouage du Kanji de l'Amour sur le front. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était fait tatouer une telle chose. Parce que ce qui fascinait le plus Hinata chez son ravisseur, c'était ses yeux.

De beaux yeux bleus cernés de noir qui lui donnait un air de tanuki. Elle se souvenait que, quand elle était petite, avant que sa malédiction ne soit détectée, dans son livre d'image, son animal préféré était le tanuki. Malheureusement, après la Vague, ils avaient tous disparu, comme la majorité des espèces animales.

Mais surtout, les yeux de Gaara ne reflétaient rien. Pas d'émotion. La surprise ou la colère, oui, mais ni la douleur, ni la compassion… Elle se demandait si Gaara avait été amoureux. Et si c'était la perte de cet amour qui l'avait poussé à se faire faire ce tatouage et à devenir si froid.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant face à la porte par laquelle Gaara était sorti. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour regarder ce qui se passait à travers le mur. Shikamaru était assis sur son canapé. Gaara s'était appuyé sur le mur en face de lui. Le mur était vraiment fin, tellement qu'elle entendait parfaitement ce que les deux hommes se disaient :

- Gaara, avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, par pitié, va te laver. J'ai envie de gerber rien que de te voir…

- Merci, sympa.

- Je te rappelle que si je ne suis pas un Homme Actif, c'est pas pour rien.

- C'est vraiment dommage, tu serais parfait en appât pour attirer les chiens…

- Va te laver avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te foute dehors, toi et ton contrat ! Quoi qu'elle est bien mignonne, je me la garderai bien…

Gaara se jeta sur son ami pour l'empoigner par le col.

- Comment tu oses dire ça avec la photo que j'ai vu sur ta table de nuit ?

- Calme-toi, mon vieux, je blague, tu sais bien que je ferai jamais ça à Temari !

- T'as plutôt intérêt si tu veux que tes boyaux restent à leur place et n'aient pas subitement l'envie d'aller voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ton corps…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, plus de blague…

Gaara lâcha son ami et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de lui. Il la referma derrière lui et Shikamaru soupira lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans sa ligne de mire. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message. Hinata suspecta que c'était à cette fameuse Temari qu'il écrivait.

Hinata se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Ce Shikamaru avait de la chance. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime en retour. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer une telle chose. La seule et unique fois qu'elle s'était prise à espérer, on voyait comment ça s'est terminé. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle repensa à Naruto. Il l'avait trahie, sans aucun état d'âme. Elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que son travail, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que toutes les gentilles choses qu'il lui disait, il les pensait… Et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Elle avait vraiment voulu le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'avait appelée à l'aéroport. Seul l'avertissement de Gaara l'avait fait réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son prénom. Ce n'était donc pas les hommes de son père avec lui dans ce cas. Or, ces hommes étaient habillés comme des Possessions. C'était ce simple fait qui l'avait poussée à faire confiance à Gaara et à rester derrière lui. Elle se demanda si Naruto était mort maintenant…

Elle entendit Shikamaru se servir un café, puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Gaara sortit de ce qui semblait être une salle de bains. En effet, un nuage d'enzyme l'accompagnait et il était enfin débarrassé des giclures de sang qui marbraient son visage depuis sa confrontation avec Naruto. Il avait aussi changé de vêtements. Il portait un bermuda à carreaux bleus et verts ainsi qu'un T-Shirt avec une clé USB imprimé dessus.

- Où est-ce que tu achètes tes fringues, Shikamaru ? Maugréa Gaara. Et t'oses sortir avec ce genre de truc sur le dos ?

- Temari n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, répondit simplement le jeune homme en souriant.

Gaara se renfrogna une nouvelle fois à l'annonce de ce prénom. Hinata se demandait de plus en plus qui pouvait bien être cette fille.

- Heureusement, ce n'est que le temps que les enzymes digèrent le sang sur mon cuir… Maugréa Gaara.

Shikamaru partit s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et sembla commencer à travailler. Gaara se dirigea vers le canapé et s'allongea dessus. Hinata vit son souffle ralentir. Il devait être sur le point de s'endormir.

- Alors, tu me racontes ? L'interrogea Shikamaru en se retournant vers lui.

- Tu peux pas me laisser dormir un peu ?

- J'avoue que je préfèrerai savoir dans quoi tu m'embarques en me demandant de t'héberger…

Gaara soupira bruyamment et se releva. Hinata se redressa aussi. La discussion l'intéressait autant que Shikamaru.

- J'ai été employé par les Uchiwa pour un enlèvement. Pour 1 000 crédits.

Hinata n'avait aucune conscience de la valeur de l'argent, pour avoir été enfermée depuis ses 4 ans. Mais Shikamaru, lui, siffla longuement.

- Eh ben ! 1 000 crédits ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une aussi grosse somme ! Et tu la garde avec toi ? Tu devrais te dépêcher de la remettre à ce pervers d'Itachi Uchiwa, qu'il puisse en faire ce qu'il veut et qu'il te paye au plus tôt !

- C'était bien le plan. Je devais lui remettre ce soir dans un hangar à l'aéroport. Mais devine qui nous attendait à l'arrivée ?

- Kitsune ?

- En personne. Avec 2 Possessions Uchiwa armés.

- Des Uchiwa ?

- Oui, en fait, le contrat passé avec moi n'était qu'un leurre, le véritable contrat a été offert aux Kitsune : me supprimer en même temps que cette fille.

- Ces sales chiens… Qu'ils aillent tous crever ! Jura Shikamaru.

- Surtout que je suis sûr que si me supprimer faisait partie du contrat, Uzumaki n'a pas dû prendre bien cher à Itachi Uchiwa…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas mettre un contrat sur la tête de cette fille, tout simplement ?

- Visiblement, Uchiwa tient à ce que son nom ne soit pas relié à cet assassinat.

- Mais c'est qui ? demanda Shikamaru en faisant un coup de tête en direction de la chambre où était Hinata.

- C'est toute la question… Bon, maintenant, tu en sais autant que moi, tu vas me laisser dormir avant que j'aille l'interroger ?

- C'est quoi son nom ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je vais faire des recherches sur elle pendant que tu dors.

- Pas bête… Elle s'appelle Hinata, c'est tout ce que je sais. Elle était chez les Hyûgas.

Puis Gaara se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Shikamaru se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Hinata paniqua. Ce type était visiblement un hacker… Il y avait un risque qu'il réussisse à trouver quelque chose sur elle. Il avait été sympa de les accueillir dans leur état, mais son secret valait plus cher que sa survie… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une prise d'électricité dans le mur. Elle posa sa main dessus, ferma les yeux et laissa sa malédiction se libérer. 5 minutes plus tard, elle entendit Shikamaru crier. Elle rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main. Elle avait le souffle court. Elle ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir. Elle prit le temps de se calmer avant de lever les yeux vers le mur. Elle vit Shikamaru qui était en train d'arroser son ordinateur avec un extincteur. Celui-ci avait visiblement pris feu. Gaara s'était relevé et regardait fixement vers la chambre. Hinata se sentit rougir. Elle retourna sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle fit bien car, dès qu'elle fut en place, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, puis, plus rien. Elle resta sans bouger, forçant sa respiration à adopter un rythme lent et régulier. Mais elle finit par ne plus tenir et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors le visage de Gaara à 2 centimètres du sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher et cria à son tour en le repoussant.

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'accepte même les critiques ! Promis !**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**Aujourd'hui, quelle joie j'ai eu, j'ai ENFIN eu mes premières reviews sur cette fic ! Snif... MERCIIIII ! En plus, que de beaux compliments... **

**Donc, me voilà ragaillardie pour vous écrire le chapitre 5 !  
**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise...  
**

**Enjoy guys...**

Gaara commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il entendit Shikamaru jurer à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un nuage de fumée s'échapper de l'ordinateur du hacker. Celui-ci revenait en courant de la cuisine muni d'un extincteur avec lequel il arrosa généreusement son outil de travail.

Cela faisait 2 fois dans la même soirée que Gaara assistait à un court-circuit… Et il détestait les coïncidences. Or, le seul point commun à ces deux faits était sensé dormir dans la pièce à côté… Il dirigea donc son regard vers la chambre. Voyant que Shikamaru arrivait à contenir sans peine le début d'incendie, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Hinata couchée sur le lit. Elle semblait dormir profondément. Mais en laissant son regard s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, il crut voir quelque chose autour de ses yeux. Il s'approcha donc le plus doucement possible du lit. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, rien, son visage était lisse et serein. Il se pencha un peu plus, pour vérifier ce qu'il avait cru voir et c'est ce moment que la jeune femme choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Effrayée de le trouver ainsi penché sur elle, elle se mit à crier en lui envoyant sa main dans la figure. Mais Gaara avait l'habitude des agressions, il n'eut aucun mal à intercepter la main de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne le touche.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il en relâchant son bras, ce n'est que moi…

- M… M… Mais qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais… P… Penché sur… Sur moi ? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Il y a eu un court-circuit, l'ordinateur de Shikamaru est HS. C'est le deuxième court-circuit de la soirée, je trouve cela suspect…

- Ah… Ah bon ? dit-elle simplement en évitant de le regarder et en rougissant.

Gaara n'eut plus aucun doute, elle y était pour quelque chose !

- Lève-toi, il est temps qu'on parle !

Il l'attrapa par le coude pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon. Une fois là, il la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il partit chercher une chaise dans la cuisine et s'assit en face d'elle. Shikamaru, qui avait fini d'éteindre le feu, se joignit à eux en s'asseyant sur la table basse, à côté de Gaara.

Gaara se tourna vers lui en premier.

- Alors, qu'as-tu eu le temps de découvrir avant que tout ne saute ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira le brun. Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga. C'est la fille aînée d'Hiashi Hyûga, le président des Entreprises Hyûga. On dit d'elle qu'elle souffre d'une maladie dégénérative qui l'oblige à garder le lit depuis ses quatre ans. Je venais d'entrer en contact avec un collègue australien qui devait m'envoyer une vidéo d'elle, mais tout a sauté avant que je ne la reçoive…

Gaara se dit qu'il avait de la chance de connaître ce type. Certes, il avait un poil dans la main qui pourrait lui servir de canne, mais quand il était sérieux, personne ne travaillait plus vite, ni mieux que lui. Il avait quand même réussi à collecter ces informations en moins de 10 minutes !

- Et pour ton ordi ? Demanda quand même Gaara.

- Il est fichu. Ne t'en fais pas, j'enverrai la note aux Sabaku pour le nouveau…

- Compte là-dessus, mon gars, grogna Gaara.

Mais il se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute si son outil de travail avait brûlé. S'il n'avait pas conduit cette fille chez lui… En parlant d'elle, il reporta son attention sur Hinata qui se dandinait sur le canapé. N'osant regarder ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts en attendant qu'ils s'intéressent à elle.

- As-tu quelque chose à nous dire, Hinata ? Finit par demander Gaara, voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien d'elle-même.

- N… Non. Je… Je suis désolée pour toi, Shikamaru… Tu as eu la gentillesse de nous accueillir, et…

- Et toi, tu crames son ordi, termina Gaara en la coupant.

Hinata devint rouge pivoine.

- Mais… Mais non ! Je…

- Ne me mens pas, Hinata. D'abord, je déteste cela, puis je sais que c'est toi ! Tout comme je sais que c'est toi qui as court-circuité les fusils des Possessions à l'aéroport !

Hinata se contenta de jouer avec ses doigts, sans répondre.

- Vas-tu me répondre, bon sang ? S'emporta Gaara en frappant la table basse entre lui et Shikamaru. Je suis en danger de mort à cause de toi ! Condamné à quitter ma famille pour aller me terrer je ne sais pas encore où ! Je mérite de savoir pourquoi !

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! S'emporta Hinata à son tour. Après tout, si tu n'étais pas venu m'enlever, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! C'est toi qui as été assez bête pour ne pas voir que ce contrat passé pour mon enlèvement était un piège !

- Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes que je t'aie fait sortir de cet endroit où tu étais enfermée ? Tu préférais rester là-bas ?

- Si cela implique que mon espérance de vie diminue à ce point, bien sûr que je regrette !

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à y retourner !

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Finit par murmurer faiblement la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Gaara, un peu plus calme.

- Je… J'étais condamnée à mourir à brève échéance là-bas aussi, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi, enfin ! Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour justifier que deux des cinq entreprises veuillent te voir morte ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait… C'est plutôt ce que je suis susceptible de faire… Mais, si je vous le dis, je vous mettrai encore bien plus en danger…

Gaara allait s'énerver de nouveau, mais Shikamaru étendit son bras devant lui pour l'empêcher de parler. Il descendit de la table basse et s'agenouilla devant Hinata. Il lui prit les mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu peux contrôler l'électricité, pas vrai ? Finit-il par lui demander doucement.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent grands à ces paroles.

- Co… Comment le sais-tu ? Finit-elle par bredouiller.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir le faire. Je connais quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui, comme toi, est pourchassé par les entreprises pour ses pouvoirs…

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Gaara.

- On dit que ce n'est pas la seule chose que ces personnes sont capables de faire. On dit qu'elles sont capables de naviguer dans les logiciels et de pirater tout ce qu'elles veulent. Aucun pare-feu, aucun système de protection ne peuvent les arrêter. Ce sont des hackers ultimes… Imagine qu'ils décident de s'en prendre à l'une des cinq entreprises ?

- Elle serait aussitôt sure de faire faillite… Termina Gaara rêveusement.

- M… Mais c'est faux ! Je… Je ne suis absolument pas capable de faire ce que tu dis ! Protesta Hinata.

- Parce que ton père te séquestrait loin de toute technologie, répondit Gaara en repensant à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée. Ce n'était pas un lieu abandonné, finalement, c'était une mesure de protection contre tes pouvoirs, pour t'empêcher d'apprendre à les maîtriser…

- C'est possible, répondit Shikamaru. Que sais-tu faire, exactement ? Demanda-t-il à Hinata.

- Je… Je peux demander à l'électricité de m'aider. Il suffit que j'en sois proche. C'est plus rapide si je suis en contact avec une prise, ou ce genre de chose… Mais… Je ne maîtrise rien. Je ne peux pas lui demander quelque chose de précis… Et je peux aussi voir à travers les murs…

Un silence s'installa après la déclaration de la jeune femme. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle pourrait être un atout intéressant pour sa famille si elle arrivait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs… Même si elle ne savait pas se battre, il pourrait lui apprendre. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle.

- Shikamaru, tu disais connaître quelqu'un qui avait le même genre de don ? Finit par demander Gaara à son ami.

- Oui, enfin, je le connais sur Internet… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer en contact avec lui avec mon ordi dans cet état… dit-il en regardant Gaara en coin.

- Oh, Shikamaru, je suis vraiment désolée… Dit rapidement Hinata. Je ne savais pas que ça allait faire ça… Je pensais juste que ça allait l'éteindre, je te le promets...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hinata, la rassura Shikamaru en pressant un peu plus ses mains. Notre ami Gaara va m'en acheter un tout neuf, tu vas voir, poursuivit-il en souriant.

- Pff, franchement, tu exagères ! Je te rappelle que tu as plus d'argent que moi, espèce de glandeur ! Râla Gaara.

- Oui, mais moi je ne traîne pas avec une fille capable de faire sauter les plombs et ma tête n'est pas mise à prix !

- Ok, ok, appelle Temari…

- C'est déjà fait, répondit Shikamaru en souriant de toutes ses dents à Hinata. Elle va arriver dans 10 minutes.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Gaara. Tu l'avais déjà appelée ?

- Tu débarques en sang chez moi avec une Possession de haut niveau en me disant que tu es dans la merde, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

Gaara se contenta de grommeler. Sa sœur allait lui passer un de ces savons quand elle saurait de quoi il retournait… Shikamaru se releva et alla ramasser ce qu'il restait de son ordi. Il commença à le démonter pour essayer de récupérer quelques pièces. Heureusement, Gaara savait qu'il stockait le plus gros de son travail sur des serveurs externes. Il n'aurait donc que peu de pertes. Il se tourna vers Hinata et vit que celle-ci restait prostrée sur le canapé, jouant toujours nerveusement avec ses doigts. Gaara soupira puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune femme se raidit à son contact.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gaara.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme après un long silence.

- Tu as toujours peur que je t'abandonne ?

- Ben, je suis une malédiction, je le sais bien. Je condamne à mort toutes les personnes qui me fréquentent et qui découvrent ce que je suis…

- Si tu vas par là, moi aussi, tu sais… De plus, ma tête est mise à prix, je dois partir si je ne veux pas que ma famille fasse les frais du contrat passé sur moi. Je n'ai pas d'endroit particulier où je voudrais aller, alors t'accompagner jusqu'à cette personne que connaît Shikamaru me semble un endroit tout aussi valable qu'un autre pour commencer.

De plus, songeait le jeune homme, si cette personne était réellement capable de faire ce que Shikamaru avait dit, il se pouvait qu'il puisse faire annuler le contrat passé sur sa tête en demandant à cette personne d'infiltrer le système informatique des entreprises Uchiwa… Gaara marchanderait alors sa survie contre l'arrêt de l'attaque du système informatique de l'entreprise…

Hinata leva vers lui ses yeux ivoires remplis de larmes. Il avait bien vu que la jeune fille s'empêchait de pleurer depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la consoler. Chez les Hommes Libres, on ne se permettait pas de pleurer non plus. Il prit alors le temps de la détailler dans son ensemble. Il s'aperçut alors que la pauvre Hinata était couverte de saleté, entre son voyage au fond d'une soute à bagages, son passage dans les égouts et la course poursuite qui y avait eu lieu… Gaara se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

- Tu sais, Hinata, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller avant que Temari n'arrive. Shikamaru a une douche à enzyme qui fait des massages, cela te ferait du bien…

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Gaara se leva et aida son ami à sortir les restants calcinés de son ordinateur. Puis, une fois au pied de l'immeuble, devant les poubelles, il pensa à quelque chose :

- Shikamaru, demande à Temari de faire un crochet pour acheter des fringues.

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment pour lui faire un cadeau ?

- Crétin, c'est pour Hinata ! Je ne vais pas aller traîner dans les quartiers des Hommes Libres avec une fille habillée en Possession de haut niveau ! Autant y aller avec une pancarte clignotante : C'est moi que vous chercher, visez par ici !

- Ok, je la préviens.

Il sortit aussitôt un téléphone de sa poche. Gaara aurait bien voulu en avoir un aussi, mais sa famille n'avait les moyens de n'en financer qu'un. Et comme c'est Temari qui gérait toute la logistique des Sabaku, c'était bien normal que ce soit elle qui l'ait. Mais ce n'était pas pour bavarder avec Shikamaru, même si c'était un ami !

Gaara avait de nombreuses fois proposé à Shikamaru d'intégrer la famille Sabaku. Il jouissait d'une très bonne réputation chez les Hommes Libres et ses compétences seraient plus que les bienvenues. De son côté, il aurait joui de la protection des Sabaku. Mais le jeune homme lui avait toujours répondu qu'il préférait lui extorquer de l'argent à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui. Quant à sa protection, il avait rétorqué qu'il était bien assez grand pour se défendre seul.

Gaara avait envoyé Temari négocier avec lui, à un moment, car il avait bien remarqué de quelle manière les deux jeunes gens se regardaient. Mais il ne pensait pas que sa sœur se laisserait séduire… Il avait pensé qu'elle en aurait profité pour prendre un peu de bon temps, mais la photo sur la table de nuit de Shikamaru laissait entendre que leur relation était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Sans compter le fait qu'il sentait que Shikamaru avait prévenu Temari de sa présence chez lui dès qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les deux hommes remontèrent vers l'appartement de Shikamaru. Arrivés devant, ce dernier empêcha Gaara d'entrer, lui proposant de rester sur le pallier extérieur pour fumer une cigarette. Depuis la Vague, il n'y avait plus de tabac. Les cigarettes étaient donc composées de nicotine de synthèse et de matières synthétiques qui produisaient encore plus de goudrons que les cigarettes d'avant. Quand à leur prix, c'était tout simplement inaccessible pour la plupart des gens. Gaara ne fumait pas, il n'en avait pas les moyens et en plus, il avait besoin de tous ses réflexes pour faire son métier, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abrutir par une drogue quelconque, c'était le plus sûr moyen de se faire tuer. Il regarda donc Shikamaru allumer sa cigarette et tirer une première bouffée.

- Shikamaru, tu sais ce que je vais demander à Temari, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui dans la nuit. L'aube commençait à se dessiner au loin.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Insista Gaara.

- J'en sais rien, OK ? Finit-il par répondre, énervé.

- Tu savais bien que la situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Temari est mon bras droit, tu aurais de toute façon dû rejoindre nos rangs à un moment ou à un autre pour continuer à la fréquenter…

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle qui m'aurait rejoint ?

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait pas sa sœur quitter sa famille pour un homme. Mais il n'aurait pas cru non plus qu'un jour elle s'engagerait dans une relation stable, et pourtant... Après tout, il n'avait pas vu de relation fondée sur l'amour depuis… Jamais. Gaara soupira.

- Je suis désolé, Shikamaru.

- Pas de ta faute, mon vieux. Moi aussi j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion si un tel contrat m'avait été proposé…

- Merci.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire de cette fille ?

- Et bien, je vais commencer par l'amener auprès de la personne que tu connais, dès que tu auras ses coordonnées. Après, on verra. Tout dépend de ce qu'il sera capable de faire pour m'aider…

Soudain, Gaara vit une chevelure blonde apparaître au pied de l'immeuble. Temari était arrivée.

**Héhé, les choses commencent à prendre place... **

**A bientôt  
**

**Winlie-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs fidèles !**

**Quelle joie de voir votre nombre grossir, snif...**

**Et quelle pression aussi...  
**

**Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, je vous mets 2 chapitres ! (oui, je sais, je vous gâte... ^^)**

**Enjoy guys...**

Hinata ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit par terre et libéra les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle pleurait autant de peine que de joie. Elle venait de détruire l'ordinateur de Shikamaru, obligeant Gaara à lui en racheter un. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient deviné ce qu'elle était, et, bien loin de vouloir la jeter dehors, abandonnée à son sort, ils avaient aussitôt proposé de l'aider... Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur ces personnes.

Après les événements qu'elle avait vécus depuis le jour de son enlèvement, elle savait maintenant avec certitude que si elle venait à se retrouver seule dans ce monde dont elle ignorait tout et loin duquel elle avait été élevée dans un relatif confort comparé à ce que pouvait vivre le commun des humains, elle n'aurait jamais survécu seule plus de cinq minutes. Elle ne connaissait rien, ni personne. Elle ne savait pas se battre. Relevant la tête, son regard se porta sur la fameuse douche à enzyme. Même cela, elle ne savait pas comment ça marchait... Elle se laissa aller à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se retourna et vit à travers le mur l'appartement vide derrière elle. Les garçons étaient visiblement descendus avec les restants de l'ordinateur carbonisé.

Elle se força à se reprendre et se releva. Elle s'approcha de la fameuse douche. Comme celle qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, elle était composée d'une cabine. Mais dans celle-ci, pas de pommeau par où s'écoulait l'eau. Il y avait des jets placés tout autour de la cabine pour arroser le corps en entier. Et sur le mur, un curseur à tourner pour régler l'intensité du lavage nécessaire et un bouton de mise en marche et arrêt. Elle en conclut que l'utilisation ne devait pas être si compliquée.

Elle commença par retirer ses vêtements. Sa tunique normalement ivoire était grise en bas suite à la course poursuite dans les égouts et beige en haut à cause de la transpiration. Son collant gris était troué à plusieurs endroits. Ses ballerines grises étaient déchirées. Elle chercha un endroit pour les mettre et en regardant derrière la douche, elle trouva une sorte de placard aux portes vitrées. A l'intérieur, elle reconnut les vêtements de Gaara. Une lumière au dessus du placard était allumée en vert. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte et celle-ci se laissa faire. Elle tendit la main vers les vêtements de Gaara. Ceux-ci encore tous tâchés de sang quelques heures auparavant étaient maintenant propres. Elle les retira du placard grâce au cintre sur lequel ils étaient suspendus. Elle vit alors un autre cintre derrière. Elle le prit et accrocha ses propres vêtements dessus. Puis elle les mit à la place de ceux de Gaara et referma la porte. La lumière au-dessus du placard se mit alors à clignoter cinq fois avant de se stabiliser en rouge. Une épaisse fumée jaune sortit alors du plafond du placard et enveloppa ses vêtements. Elle les vit alors commencer à retrouver leurs couleurs d'origine. Ayant toujours les vêtements de Gaara dans les mains, elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva un endroit où les suspendre à côté du placard.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la douche. Gaara était la dernière personne à avoir utilisé la cabine. Et il était au moins aussi sale qu'elle l'était lorsqu'il s'y était rendu. Elle laissa donc l'intensité réglée telle qu'elle était et se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton de mise en marche. Une fine fumée bleue s'échappa des jets. Leurs souffles la chatouillèrent au début, puis ils s'intensifièrent pour la masser agréablement. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était totalement propre. Elle appuya donc sur le bouton d'arrêt et sortit de la cabine.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Hinata faillit crier, pensant qu'un des garçons était en train de rentrer, mais elle vit une femme blonde tout en cuir pénétrer rapidement et refermer la porte derrière elle. Quand elle lui fit face, Hinata reconnut la fameuse jeune femme blonde de la photo dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

- Tu... Tu es... Temari ? Bredouilla Hinata en restant cachée dans la cabine.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Et toi, c'est Hinata, c'est ça ?

- Ou... Oui... Que... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Shikamaru m'a appelée de la part de Gaara pour que je vienne...

- N... Non, je voulais dire, dans la salle de bain ?

- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste ici pour te remettre ça.

Hinata passa la tête par la porte de la cabine pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune femme en face d'elle avait l'air amical. Souriante, elle tendait un sac en papier dans sa direction. Dans sa combinaison en cuir, elle semblait forte et sure d'elle. Hinata comprit en la voyant pourquoi Shikamaru et Gaara pensaient à elle en souriant.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Des vêtements d'Hommes Libres. Il paraît que tu n'as qu'une tunique de Possession de haut niveau, pas facile de se déplacer avec de tels vêtements quand on a un contrat sur sa tête...

- Gaara t'a raconté ?

- Oui, et je suis désolée qu'à cause de lui tu te retrouves dans cette situation.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, oui, ton enlèvement qui n'était qu'une façade pour un contrat sur sa tête, te condamnant à mourir toi aussi vu que tu es au courant...

Hinata soupira de soulagement. Les garçons n'avaient pas révélé à Temari ce qu'elle était réellement. Sûrement plus dans le but de protéger Temari que de la protéger elle, mais quand même...

- Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas... Je... Je voulais quitter mon rang de Possession de haut niveau de toute façon.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Temari. Pourtant, tu dois savoir que la vie d'Homme Libre est très dangereuse ! Et notre espérance de vie est limitée... Sauras-tu faire face aux difficultés qui t'attendent chez les Hommes Libres ?

- Eh bien, ma tête est mise à prix. Je vais devoir vite apprendre à faire face, comme tu dis.

- Au moins, tu ne te laisses pas abattre ! Répondit Temari en souriant. Tiens, enfile ça.

Hinata attrapa le sac que lui avait lancé Temari. Elle sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : une grande combinaison tout en cuir noir, identique à celle que portait Temari ainsi que des sous-vêtements en lycra noir pour ne pas gêner les mouvements.

- Je... Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on met de tels vêtements...

- Ce n'est pas sorcier, je vais te montrer.

Temari aida Hinata à enfiler sa combinaison. Seulement, la jeune femme avait pris des vêtements à sa taille à elle. Or, Hinata avait des formes plus généreuses qu'elle. Ainsi, la combinaison qui allait parfaitement à Temari devint très moulante sur Hinata, mettant en valeur ses hanches généreuses. De plus, la fermeture éclair sur le devant ne put être remontée lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de sa poitrine, créant ainsi un décolleté vertigineux qui laissait voir la quasi-totalité de son soutien gorge qui était lui aussi trop petit... Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, Hinata, habituée depuis toujours à porter les amples tuniques des Possessions, ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Aïe, grogna Temari, Shikamaru aurait pu me dire que tu étais mieux faite que moi…

- C… Comment ? Tu es bien plus jolie que moi, Temari…

- Comme tu es gentille ! S'exclama Temari. Mais chez les Hommes Libres, les hanches et les poitrines généreuses ont plus la côte que les sacs de muscles comme moi.

- Au moins, tu ne donnes pas envie qu'on vienne se frotter à toi.

- Justement, il est là le problème, continua Temari en rigolant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour quelques heures, je t'emmènerai dans un magasin pour trouver des vêtements à ta taille.

Hinata sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se détourna pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant une femme aussi forte que Temari, mais celle-ci le vit.

- Hé, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en la forçant à se retourner.

- C'est que… Vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi… Je ne mérite pas tant…

- Tu parles, on vient de te condamner à mort, je pense que le minimum que l'on puisse faire, c'est de t'acheter des vêtements !

Hinata sécha ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Temari que c'était plutôt elle qui avait condamné Gaara à mort et à l'exil loin des siens.

Soudain, le ventre d'Hinata se mit à gargouiller. Hinata devint rouge et Temari fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, ça va faire 2 jours…

A ces mots, Temari partit dans le salon, suivie par Hinata. Elle se dirigea droit vers Gaara qui était en pleine négociation avec Shikamaru sur le prix alloué au rachat du nouvel ordinateur du hacker. Elle l'attrapa par son T-shirt et le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Hinata sentit ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi. Elle avait bien deviné que Temari était forte, mais pas au point de soulever le jeune homme qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et le double de muscles.

Gaara, lui, fidèle à son habitude, ne sembla pas se formaliser du traitement que la jeune femme lui faisait subir.

- Quoi, Temari ?

- Tu enlèves une Possession de haut niveau et tu ne penses même pas à la nourrir ? Homme indigne ! Je devrais te chasser des Sabakus, tiens.

- Temari, je te rappelle que je suis le chef des Sabakus, tu ne peux donc pas me chasser. Ensuite, j'étais un peu trop occupé à tenter de la garder en vie pour penser à manger. Je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas plus mangé qu'elle et tu ne sembles pas t'en faire pour moi…

- Un bon régime ne te ferait pas de mal, grogna la jeune femme en le reposant par terre.

- Toujours aussi gentille, à ce que je vois.

Shikamaru s'avança vers Hinata pendant que Gaara et Temari continuaient de se chamailler.

- Viens avec moi, Hinata. Je vais nous préparer un repas lyophilisé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi bon que ce que tu dois manger habituellement, mais…

- Ca ira très bien, le coupa la jeune femme en sentant son estomac se crisper une nouvelle fois.

Elle suivit Shikamaru dans la cuisine. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle vit que Gaara et Temari continuaient à se reprocher des faits de plus en plus anciens en se lançant divers objets à la figure. Hinata se dit qu'elle pourrait bien tout savoir de leur jeunesse si elle restait avec eux, mais elle risquait aussi de recevoir un objet qui ne lui était pas destiné. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? Se retournant, elle heurta Shikamaru qui s'était arrêté. Il sourit en la voyant se frotter le nez. Il leva le bras pour sortir un sachet gris. Il le vida dans un saladier et sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigidaire. Puis il prit une balance pour la peser. Hinata le regardait faire.

- Je suis désolé, il s'agit d'eau synthétisée. Elle aura probablement un goût différent de ce que tu connais…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Hinata.

- C'est de l'eau produite à partir de l'eau de mer. Mais elle conserve un goût salé et différent selon l'endroit d'où elle provient. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir… Je me considère comme un chanceux : la plupart des Hommes Libres comme les Sabakus récupèrent l'eau de pluie qu'ils filtrent. Ils sont donc dépendants du temps qu'il fait…

Hinata jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Gaara et Temari semblaient se calmer, elle ne voyait plus d'objets voler à travers la pièce… Revenant à la cuisine, elle croisa le sourire de Shikamaru.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, c'est toujours comme ça.

- Ah bon ?

- Au fait, je ne l'avouerai jamais devant Temari, car je tiens à la vie, mais ta nouvelle tenue te va à ravir…

Hinata se rappela d'un coup la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle rougit aussitôt et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Mais bien loin de la camoufler, le geste fit encore plus gonfler sa poitrine. Elle se détourna alors complètement. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas très à l'aise… Se moqua-t-il.

- C'est de faute, il paraît… Tu aurais pu dire à Temari que j'étais plus… Enfin moins… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je le devine ? On ne voit rien avec ces tuniques de Possessions. C'est d'ailleurs fait exprès. C'est étudié pour que les Possessions ne pensent qu'à travailler.

- Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais, répondit simplement Hinata.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme en savait long sur les Possessions…

Shikamaru se retourna vers l'appareil dans lequel il avait placé le saladier après y avoir ajouté l'eau. Il en ressortit le saladier. A l'intérieur du récipient, une bouillie grise et fumante laissait échapper un étrange fumet. Shikamaru partagea cette bouillie en quatre portions généreuses qu'il servit dans des assiettes. Il les installa sur la table de la cuisine, puis sortit quatre cuillères à soupe. Il venait de terminer de mettre tout en place lorsqu'Hinata vit Gaara et Temari arriver derrière elle.

**Allez, la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**La suite...**

Gaara maudissait sa sœur… Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui prendre la tête à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Heureusement, leurs engueulades ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, ils avaient vite fait le tour de tout ce qu'ils avaient à se reprocher mutuellement. Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, il sentit le fumet qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Shikamaru avait préparé le repas. Il vit alors qu'Hinata n'était plus là. Il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir dans sa tenue d'Homme Libre et le peu qu'il avait vu lui avait un peu trop plu… Il commença à se diriger vers la cuisine et il put alors admirer un peu plus la nouvelle tenue de la jeune femme. Croisant son regard, la jeune femme se mit à rougir. Il secoua la tête et, fronçant les sourcils, s'adressa à sa sœur :

- Dis-donc, Temari, je t'ai demandé une tenue d'Homme Libre pour passer inaperçus et tu me ramènes ça ?

- Oh, ça va, hein ? Comme je pouvais deviner qu'elle était aussi voluptueuse ?

Gaara grogna. Hors de question de voyager avec elle dans cette tenue ! Il vit qu'Hinata semblait triste. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, sa sœur reprit la parole.

- T'inquiète, on va aller acheter quelque chose à sa taille pendant que vous irez chercher le nouvel ordinateur de Shikamaru.

Gaara fronça encore plus les sourcils. Sa sœur voulait sortir seule avec Hinata ? Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de la protéger, Temari était presque aussi forte que lui, mais elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'était Hinata. Et la Possession avait avoué ne pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs… Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa sœur plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en la faisant venir.

Il s'installa donc à table en face d'une assiette. Les autres l'imitèrent. Ils commencèrent à manger. Shikamaru regarda Hinata d'un air interrogateur. La jeune femme secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- C'est bon, merci beaucoup, Shikamaru.

Et elle lui fit un sourire éclatant. C'était la première fois que Gaara la voyait sourire. Et il fallait reconnaître que ça lui allait bien. Malheureusement, les épreuves qui les attendaient tous les deux lui faisaient penser qu'elle n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de sourire pendant leur périple. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Puis, Shikamaru et Temari se proposèrent pour faire la vaisselle. Comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour eux, Gaara proposa à Hinata de s'installer dans le salon pour discuter de leur prochain voyage.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé. Puis, Gaara se tourna vers Hinata et lui saisit fermement le poignet. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit cri plaintif.

- Je te préviens, lui dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux de son regard froid, si jamais tu viens à dire à Temari ce que tu es…

- Je… J'avais bien compris, protesta Hinata en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise mais sans résultat. Je ne lui dirai rien, je ne suis pas stupide !

- Tu ferais mieux… La menaça-t-il en la lâchant.

Hinata se contenta de masser son poignet endolori. Gaara pensa alors que le voyage risquait d'être long. Cette jeune femme était absolument incapable de se défendre seule… Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne au moins à se servir d'un taser. Mais avec ses pouvoirs instables… Alors au moins le corps à corps ? Mais quand il posa les yeux sur son décolleté, il secoua la tête : mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Il soupira, il verrait bien en route.

- En tout cas, reprit-il, essaye de trouver quelque chose de moins voyant.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis plus grosse que Temari ! S'emporta la jeune fille en se levant.

Les femmes… Il l'avait vexée… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle dans sa tenue. Cela aurait encore plus compliqué leurs relations déjà tordues.

Alertés par les protestations d'Hinata, Shikamaru et Temari arrivèrent dans le salon. Gaara soupira encore. Il allait de nouveau passer pour le méchant… Surtout si Temari s'en mêlait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celle-ci à Hinata.

- R… Rien. Je me suis emportée, c'est tout.

Gaara regarda l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée. Les magasins allaient ouvrir leurs portes. Il était temps de se mettre en route.

- Temari, passe-moi 100 crédits pour l'ordinateur.

- Radin, grommela Shikamaru.

Temari tendit une carte à son frère. Celui-ci la prit. Il partit se changer rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il vit qu'Hinata avait sorti ses affaires de la machine à laver et qu'elle y avait mis les siens à la place. Ceux-ci étaient propres également. Il enfila les siens avec une joie non dissimulée. Il était définitivement plus à l'aise dans son cuir qu'en T-shirt et bermuda… Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Il fit un signe de tête à Shikamaru puis il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi du hacker qui râlait parce qu'il devait sortir de chez lui, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Gaara se retourna vers Temari :

- On se retrouve ici à midi. Ne soyez pas en retard…

- Pas de souci, faites attention vous aussi ! Répondit Temari en embrassant Shikamaru et Gaara sur la joue.

Puis les garçons se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au magasin où Shikamaru avait ses habitudes. Gaara remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus direct, passant par les rues où lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance. Et quand il prenait une rue équipée, il passait comme lui dans les angles morts de celles-ci. Gaara était perplexe. Shikamaru semblait avoir suivi ce trajet par habitude, et non parce qu'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a un contrat sur sa tête.

En y réfléchissant, Gaara savait peu de choses sur le jeune homme en dehors de son travail. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de sympathiser plus que cela. Il savaitr que Shikamaru était arrivé à New Shangaï trois ans plus tôt et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que sa réputation ne remonte jusqu'à Gaara. Il était performant dans son travail et ses prix restaient raisonnables pour la qualité de celui-ci. Jusqu'à présent, ces simples faits lui avaient suffis. En tant que gestionnaire, c'était Temari qui entretenait les relations plus étroites avec les fournisseurs. Et il était maintenant évident qu'avec Shikamaru, elle était allée plus loin que ce que son devoir exigeait d'elle…

Arrivés au magasin, Shikamaru se lança dans une âpre négociation avec le vendeur. Ils râlèrent, grognèrent, se fâchèrent, Shikamaru faillit partir, mais au final, il réussit à obtenir le modèle qu'il convoitait au prix que Gaara s'était engagé à payer. Après cette démonstration, Gaara se dit que, plus que jamais, Shikamaru ferait un bon élément chez les Sabakus. Gaara paya et les deux hommes se remirent en route en direction de l'appartement du hacker. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté et ils arrivèrent à bon port à 11h.

Shikamaru se mit aussitôt au travail en branchant et initialisant son nouveau jouet. Gaara s'installa sur le canapé et le regarda faire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, les filles ne revenant pas avant une heure, il finit par lui poser la question qui le taraudait :

- Shikamaru, qui es-tu exactement ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, continuant à pianoter sur son clavier. Gaara détestait être ignoré. Il reposa encore sa question. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il se leva et fit pivoter le fauteuil de l'homme pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le visage de Shikamaru était calme et ne reflétait rien. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que Gaara perde son sang-froid.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à la question ? S'énerva Gaara.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de le savoir… Ni que ce soit bon pour toi.

- Je vais partir, laissant ma petite sœur toute seule avec un mec louche qui lui tourne ostensiblement autour… Peu de chance que je laisse la situation dans cet état avant de partir…

Shikamaru soupira. Puis il releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de Gaara. Une minute passa ainsi, les deux hommes se dévisageant en silence. Puis Shikamaru finit par le rompre :

- Très bien, je vais te raconter. Mais je t'interdis d'en parler à Temari !

- Raconte, je verrai après si elle doit ou non savoir.

- T'es chiant, tu le sais ? Bon, d'abord, Shikamaru n'est pas mon vrai nom. Mais je ne te dirai pas le vrai, tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Ok, continue…

- Je viens d'Europe. D'Allemagne plus exactement. Mes parents s'y étaient réfugiés avant la Vague. J'y ai grandi et c'est là que j'ai appris à devenir hacker. Nous étions des Possessions des entreprises DEMAIS, ceux qui dirigent l'Europe centrale et l'Amérique du Sud. J'ai rapidement grimpé les échelons, je suis devenu une Possession en tunique cyan, le rang juste en dessous de celui d'Hinata. C'est là que le Président Demais m'a demandé de chercher pour lui une taupe dans son équipe de tuniques ivoire. Il suspectait la présence d'un espion parmi eux suite à 2 tentatives de vol de données qui avaient échoués. J'ai donc mené mes recherches chez les tuniques ivoire et j'ai malheureusement trouvé, en plus de l'espion, des preuves d'un harem monté par Demais dans lequel il retenait, contre leur gré, une vingtaine de jeunes filles Possessions. Très jeunes… Pas plus de 10 ans… Et j'ai trouvé des vidéos. Crois-moi, quand j'ai vu ces vidéos, j'ai vomi tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai dénoncé l'espion auprès du Président. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas sans tenter quelque chose. J'ai donc piraté le système de surveillance pour aller délivrer ces pauvres filles. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas remarqué le système de surveillance annexe. Je me suis fait attraper. Le président décida de tous nous tuer, les filles et moi-même. Et de me faire ensuite endosser la responsabilité de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir le long de leurs courtes vies. Ainsi, il aurait pu en reconstituer un avec des filles plus jeunes. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir avec la complicité d'un ami sur place. Les jeunes filles n'ont pas eu cette chance. Un contrat a aussitôt été passé sur ma tête, basé sur le fait que j'étais un pédophile, bien sûr. C'est là que je suis venu à New Shangaï. Depuis, j'essaye de faire tomber les entreprises Demais. Mais d'ici, je ne peux quasiment rien faire. Mon ami reste mon contact là-bas. Heureusement, jamais personne n'a suspecté qu'il avait pris part à ma fuite à l'époque. Bref, tu comprends surement mieux mon souhait de ne pas entrer dans ta famille. Je refuse de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre en danger à cause de moi. Le prix a été trop lourd à payer la première fois. C'est pour ça que, lorsque tu nommeras Temari chef de la Famille Sabaku à ta place, je la quitterai. Et je quitterai New Shangaï.

Gaara resta silencieux. Il digérait tout ce Shikamaru venait de lui apprendre. En effet, il comprenait mieux certains aspects de la vie du jeune homme. Pourquoi il ne sortait jamais de chez lui, pourquoi il évitait les caméras de surveillance, pourquoi il ne se liait avec personne, préférant travailler en solitaire… Mais si Gaara était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'on était plus forts à plusieurs.

- Shikamaru, tu es un crétin !

- Pardon ?

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Ou au moins en parler avec Temari ! Il est évident que nous t'aurions aidé !

- Tu peux parler ! Tu es dans la même situation que moi et toi aussi tu pars !

- Parce que les Kitsune savent où me trouver ! Toi, personne ne sait que tu es là ! Demande à Temari de t'aider, elle t'offrira un poste de hacker dans l'enceinte de notre maison. Tu n'aurais plus jamais besoin de sortir. Et tu serais une aide précieuse pour nous.

- Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Le jour où ça se saura que je suis là-bas…

- Tu seras toujours à temps de partir à ce moment-là ! Shikamaru, tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre une relation fondée sur les sentiments ! Ne gâche pas ça pour une simple histoire de contrat.

- Tu parles, tu n'aimes pas me savoir avec ta sœur…

- Parce que tu vis en dehors de notre famille. Des déplacements trop fréquents à un endroit précis la mettent en danger. Il deviendra bientôt facile de la pister et de placer un piège sur sa route quand quelqu'un s'apercevra qu'elle vient souvent par ici.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien.

- Promets-moi de parler avec elle lorsque je l'aurai nommée. Je ne te demande pas de lui raconter toute ton histoire si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ignore, mais je ne veux pas que tu lui imposes ton choix de partir au moment où elle aura le plus besoin d'être entourée.

- Bien, je te le promets…

Puis il se retourna vers son ordinateur, recommençant à pianoter à tout vitesse. Gaara s'allongea sur le canapé en attendant que les filles rentrent.

- En parlant de relations basées sur les sentiments, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu regardais Hinata dans sa combinaison en cuir… Dit Shikamaru sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Gaara grogna.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Elle est un moyen de trouver quelqu'un capable de faire annuler le contrat passé sur ma tête, c'est tout.

Shikamaru pouffa sans répondre.

- Au fait, dit Gaara avant de s'endormir, tu penseras à chercher ton contact qui a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Hinata ?

- Je suis déjà sur sa trace. Mais il est assez difficile à trouver. Dors, j'aurai les réponses à ton réveil.

- C'est quoi son nom au fait ?

- Je ne connais pas sa véritable identité. Mais sur les réseaux, il se fait appeler Birdincage.

Et Gaara s'endormit.

**Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plait toujours autant ! **

**Si jamais je fais fausse route, ou pour me confirmer dans ma voie, vous savez quoi faire : REVIEWS !**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Désolée pour le délai sur ce nouveau chapitre... J'espère que l'attente sera récompensée et que vous savourerez ce nouveau chapitre autant que les précédents.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point celles-ci m'encouragent à continuer !**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy guys...**

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Temari, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Loin de Gaara, elle ne sentait pas en sécurité. Elle avait confiance en Temari pour la protéger, mais… Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait mieux quand le jeune homme roux se tenait près d'elle. Même si la dernière fois avait failli se terminer sur une dispute. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi les attitudes et les réflexions de Gaara l'avait touchées à ce point. Après tout, son avis n'avait pas d'importance... Avec tout ce qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter, il valait mieux pour eux deux éviter de développer quoique ce soit. Après tout, une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé le contact de Shikamaru, ils allaient devoir se séparer.

- Hinata, viens enfiler tes chaussures. J'espère que tu fais la même pointure que moi, l'appela Temari, la tirant de sa rêverie.

- J'arrive, répondit la jeune femme.

Elles s'assirent dans l'entrée et Hinata vit que Temari lui avait apporté une paire de rangers noirs. Elle les essaya et coup de chance, les chaussures lui allaient bien. Les deux filles sortirent donc à leur tour de l'appartement. La porte d'entrée se verrouilla automatiquement derrière elles.

Temari attrapa Hinata par le coude et l'entraîna vers des ruelles sombres. Hinata eut l'impression de faire milles détours avant d'arriver à la boutique où voulait se rendre Temari. Elle comprit que la jeune femme avait certainement choisi cet itinéraire parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elles se fassent repérer.

Malgré tout, avec la tenue que portait Hinata, elles attirèrent le regard de nombreux hommes. Hinata en remarqua un qui s'attarda sur elle plus longtemps que les autres. Veste grise avec la capuche rabaissée sur les yeux, il les suivit du regard en souriant d'un air mauvais. Mais Hinata n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa compagne que celle-ci l'attirait dans une nouvelle ruelle.

Temari ne la lâcha qu'une fois entrées dans la boutique. Une grande jeune femme blonde vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, Temari, la salua la vendeuse.

- Bonjour, Ino. Je suis navrée, je vais te demander de m'échanger la combinaison que je t'ai prise hier, comme tu peux le constater, elle est trop petite pour mon amie.

- En effet, répondit la dénommée Ino avec un sourire faux en direction d'Hinata. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer les grandes tailles pour les personnes d'une telle... Corpulence.

Hinata se sentit piquée par la réflexion de la vendeuse. De quel droit la traitait-elle ainsi ? En voilà une qui ne se montrait pas commerçante ! Elle lança un regard vers Temari, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui murmurant :

- Je sais, je sais, mais ils ont les vêtements les plus sympas à New Shangaï…

Hinata soupira et suivit les deux jeunes femmes vers un rayon au fond de la boutique.

Au moins, songea Hinata, elles ne se feraient pas repérer depuis la rue comme ça.

Temari commença à passer en revue les combinaisons sur les cintres pendant que la vendeuse revenait à l'avant de la boutique pour accueillir de nouveaux clients. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de regarder à son tour les vêtements proposés que Temari décrocha cinq cintres portant des combinaisons qu'elle lui tendit. Hinata les prit dans ses bras. Temari se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon des sous-vêtements et décrocha ceux qui étaient assortis aux combinaisons qu'elle avait prises. Puis elle entraîna Hinata vers les cabines d'essayage. La pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'elle se retrouvait en train d'essayer la première. Elle était ivoire, comme ses yeux. Mais en sortant, Temari jugea qu'elle lui donnait un teint blafard. Elle essaya ensuite une combinaison noire. Mais Temari jugea que c'était encore pire. Elle essaya ensuite une combinaison bleue nuit, Temari lui fit mettre de côté. Puis, une combinaison grise, mais Temari la jugea trop terne. Et enfin, une rouge bordeaux. Celle-ci Temari battit des mains en disant que c'était exactement celle qui lui fallait. En effet, Hinata était d'accord avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci était plutôt près du corps, mettant en valeur ses jambes et sa poitrine sans être vulgaire.

De plus, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur des cheveux de Gaara... Mais elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Elle devait rester concentrée si elle voulait survivre.

Temari prit la combinaison bleue avec les sous-vêtements assortis et demanda à Hinata de conserver la rouge sur elle. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse. Ino était au téléphone. Elle raccrocha en les voyant revenir vers elle. Hinata vit Temari froncer les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien. La Sabaku échangea la combinaison avec laquelle Hinata était venue et régla le reste. Puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent du magasin. En face de celui-ci, Hinata reconnut l'homme qui les avait dévisagées plus tôt. En le voyant, Temari fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle se pencha vers Hinata :

- A mon signal, tu te mets à courir. Il va te falloir suivre mon rythme si tu veux rester en vie.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme qui commençait à avancer dans leur direction. Avec une telle rapidité qu'Hinata ne la vit pas le saisir, elle jeta un fumigène sur l'homme. Entouré de fumée, celui-ci ne les voyait plus.

- Maintenant, cria Temari en partant en courant sur la droite.

Hinata fit de son mieux pour suivre la jeune femme. Elle comprit que si jamais elle la perdait de vue, elle serait bien incapable de se repérer par elle-même. Sans compter l'homme qui tentait de les poursuivre avec des intentions encore inconnues, mais Hinata se doutait déjà qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser rattraper pour les connaître. Elle calqua donc ses pas sur ceux de Temari et ne prêta pas attention à ses jambes ni à ses poumons qui protestaient farouchement contre cet exercice qu'elle leur imposait et auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués. Hinata réussit à ne pas perdre Temari de vue, même si elle restait à quelques mètres derrière elle. Soudain, la blonde se laissa tomber au sol et glissa sur le trottoir jusqu'au bâtiment en face d'elle dans lequel elle pénétra en passant à travers un soupirail cassé. Hinata sentit la sueur perler à son front, mais elle devait avoir confiance en Temari. Elle l'imita donc, mais le manque d'entraînement fit qu'elle atterrit sur les fesses à l'intérieur du bâtiment là où sa compagne s'était parfaitement réceptionnée. Hinata se releva, frottant son dos, essoufflée. Elle se retourna vers Temari et vit que celle-ci ne transpirait même pas… Hinata se dit qu'elle devait rapidement faire des progrès si elle voulait survivre.

- Viens vite, Hinata, lui dit Temari en repartant en courant dans les sous-sols du bâtiment désaffecté.

Hinata se remit en route, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer. Elle perdit la jeune femme de vue deux fois, mais la peur qu'elle eut à chaque fois la fit accélérer pour la retrouver aussitôt. Temari ressortit du bâtiment par une fenêtre brisée. Hinata la suivit. Puis, elle grimpa par une échelle de secours sur le bâtiment voisin. Une fois rendues sur le toit, Temari la fit asseoir. Elle sortit des jumelles d'une de ses poches et scruta autour d'elles. Hinata profita de ce moment de répit pour retrouver un peu de son souffle.

- Je ne le vois plus, on a quelques minutes devant nous.

- Qui… Qui c'était ?

- Un Kitsune… Kiba Inuzuka… Cette sale truie d'Ino le connaît, elle a dû l'avertir. Je vais lui exploser les genoux à cette traînée !

- On est loin de chez Shikamaru ? Demanda Hinata en tentant de se repérer, mais elle ne reconnaissait aucun des bâtiments autour d'elles.

- Oui, je suis partie à l'opposé afin qu'il ne devine pas d'où on venait…

- On… On l'a déjà croisé en venant.

- Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, quatre rues avant qu'on arrive à la boutique.

- Voilà comment il nous a rejointes aussi vite, celui-là. Il a dû repartir là-bas, pensant qu'on allait y repasser nous aussi.

- Mais on peut faire un détour pour l'éviter, non ?

- Difficilement, les rues autour sont le territoire des Kitsunes, il y a un risque important qu'on en croise en changeant d'itinéraire. Mais en même temps, le risque est aussi grand en revenant sur nos pas. Ce crétin de Kiba a dû avertir les autres. Il ne doit pas nous attendre tout seul…

Hinata vit que Temari réfléchissait, tentant de décider quel chemin serait le bon pour arriver vivantes chez Shikamaru. Finalement, elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, aucun des choix qu'elle avait ne lui convenait. Et le temps passait. Il y avait fort à parier que Gaara et Shikamaru allaient se lancer à leur recherche à la seconde où midi serait dépassé.

Finalement, Temari sortit un objet d'une de ses poches et le tendit à Hinata.

- Tant pis, on va tenter de retourner sur nos pas, en espérant que ce crétin de Kiba aura la bonne idée de penser qu'il est capable de nous affronter seul… Mais au cas où…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hinata.

- Un Taser. Ça envoie une impulsion électrique qui paralyse ton adversaire. Vu ton niveau, je ne pense pas que tu puisses utiliser autre chose pour te protéger dans l'immédiat…

Au mot « électrique », Hinata se sentit mal. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Temari, elle l'avait promis à Gaara. Et en plus, Hinata refusait de mettre la jeune femme en danger en lui révélant sa véritable nature. Elle tendit donc la main et saisit l'objet que lui tendait Temari.

- C'est facile, lui expliqua celle-ci, ne semblant pas remarquer son malaise ou mettant celui-ci sur le compte de la situation. Tu appuies ici et ça envoie des arcs électriques droits devant toi. Tu n'as qu'à viser et appuyer, compris ?

- C… Compris.

Hinata rangea l'arme dans une de ses poches en espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Puis les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent et descendirent du toit où elle étaient installées. Hinata suivit Temari qui revenait sur ses pas en marchant dans l'ombre sans faire aucun bruit. Hinata avait beau faire de son mieux, elle avait l'impression de faire autant de bruit que si elle portait des claquettes. Elles arrivèrent près de l'endroit où Hinata avait repéré le Kitsune la première fois. Arrivées au coin d'une rue, Temari étendit son bras derrière elle et fit signe à Hinata de s'arrêter. Celle-ci osa lancer un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Temari et ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Le dénommé Kiba avait l'air de les attendre, adossé contre un mur et à côté de lui... Naruto !

Il était donc bien vivant ! Et il avait visiblement bien l'intention de la tuer ! Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois trahie par cette simple constatation. Temari lui fit signe de reculer et elles revinrent deux rues en arrière. Là, elle s'accroupirent et Temari lui murmura :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons devoir les affronter. Quelque soit le chemin que nous déciderons d'emprunter, nous allons croiser des Kitsune. Quitte à devoir en découdre, je préfère m'attaquer à leur chef. Tu resteras cachée ici. Attends 5 minutes. Si je ne reviens pas, tu devras te rendre à l'endroit que je vais t'indiquer. Shikamaru viendra t'y chercher une fois midi passé.

- Mais Temari...

- Ne proteste pas ! Ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je rêve de régler son compte à ce fils de p*** ! Le contrat sur le tête de Gaara n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir passer à l'acte.

- Es-tu sure que je peux pas t'aider plus ?

- Non, je préfère te savoir ici en sécurité. Si je devais en plus m'inquiéter qu'il ne t'arrive rien, alors c'est sûr, je ne pourrai jamais les battre.

- Bien... répondit Hinata en baissant la tête.

Une fois encore, elle n'était qu'une gêne pour les Sabakus... Temari lui montra un hall d'immeuble vide. Une fois rendues là, Temari lui expliqua l'adresse où elle devait se rendre au cas où elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle lui fit répéter le chemin à suivre plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'Hinata saurait s'y rendre seule. Puis elle se releva et partit.

Temari avait à peine tourné à l'angle qu'Hinata sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre fondre sur elle et une paire de bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Elle voulut crier, mais une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche et son nez. Hinata ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle se débattit. L'homme la projeta contre un mur et Hinata sentit quelque chose heurter durement sa jambe. Elle se rappela alors... Le Taser ! Elle avait peur de devoir recourir à ses pouvoirs, mais la situation était telle que, sans ça, elle allait mourir ! Elle se concentra donc sur l'objet dans sa poche. Elle sentit des fourmillements dans ses doigts, le manque d'oxygène commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Soudain, elle ressentit l'électricité renfermée dans l'appareil. Elle tenta de s'en saisir, mais c'était comme vouloir saisir de l'eau. Elle décida donc de laisser le courant venir vers elle. Elle vit alors les ondes électriques se rassembler et se rapprocher d'elle, comme un animal apeuré. Elle décida de lui parler mentalement.

- Aide-moi ! Délivre-moi de cet homme, s'il te plait !

Elle entendit alors une voix étrange résonner dans sa tête.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

C'était la première fois que l'électricité lui répondait ! Jusqu'à présent, elle avait juste sentit la présence du courant et se dépêchait de lui demander de l'aide en criant. Elle comprit alors que l'électricité agissait comme un être vivant ! Et jusqu'à présent, ses manières avaient dues l'effrayer à chaque fois, d'où les réactions incontrôlées. Elle se concentra alors pour paraître le plus détendue possible afin de ne pas effrayer le courant chaud qui semblait danser autour d'elle.

- Peux-tu lancer un arc vers son corps pour l'assommer ?

L'électricité se contenta de tourner autour d'elle plus rapidement, puis Hinata vit un arc électrique s'échapper de sa poche pour venir toucher l'homme qui la maintenait derrière elle. Elle le sentit aussitôt convulser avant de s'effondrer. Hinata sentant sa poigne faiblir, se libéra et inspira un grand bol d'air. Une fois remise du manque d'oxygène, elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Il s'agissait du fameux Kiba. Il avait dû les voir et les suivre puis attendre le départ de Temari pour s'emparer d'elle.

Maintenant, il gisait face contre terre, encore secoué de quelques spasmes, inconscient. A priori, il ne reviendrait pas à lui avant un moment. Hinata fouilla ses poches et trouva une corde qui lui était probablement destinée. Elle s'en servit pour ligoter l'homme puis elle décida de rejoindre Temari. Les cinq minutes qu'elle lui avait demandé d'attendre étaient presque écoulées et elle n'avait toujours pas reparu. Elle se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers l'endroit où elles avaient repérés Kiba et Naruto. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au coin de la rue et lança un rapide coup d'œil. Elle vit alors Temari allongée par terre. Naruto se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un couteau à la main et semblait sur le point de l'achever. Hinata se dépêcha de faire appel à l'électricité de son Taser et un nouvel arc sortit de sa poche pour venir frapper Naruto en pleine poitrine. Sous l'impact, le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière et vint s'écraser sur le mur avant de glisser sur le sol, secoué de spasmes lui-aussi.

Hinata se précipita vers Temari et vérifia si elle était encore vivante. Heureusement, la jeune femme respirait. Elle avait une vilaine plaie sur le ventre. Celle-ci semblait comme brûlée, Hinata soupçonnait une arme à feu. D'ailleurs, elle en eut la confirmation. Elle entendit une déflagration suivie d'une vive douleur dans son épaule gauche. Elle cria de douleur et se retourna. Naruto n'était pas assommé comme Kiba. Il semblait faible et n'arrivait pas à se relever, ses jambes tremblaient trop. Il avait tiré sur Hinata avec son arme à ondes électriques, le même modèle que ceux des hommes qu'Hinata avait court-circuité à son arrivée à New Shangaï. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à effrayer l'électricité renfermée par l'arme qui sauta dans les mains de Naruto. Celui-ci sembla surpris puis il se mit à sourire :

- L'enfoiré, il avait raison... Tu es bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'il paraît, Hinata ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirais par te tuer, salope !

Hinata décida de ne pas prêter attention aux dires du jeune homme. Elle glissa son épaule encore valide sous celle de Temari et la souleva. Elle commença à marcher en direction de l'endroit que lui avait signalé Temari quelques minutes plus tôt. Soudain, une vive douleur se fit sentir dans sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un couteau planté dans sa cuisse droite. Elle se retourna et vit que Naruto était en train de se relever. Affolée par la situation, Hinata se concentra. Elle voulut faire appel à l'électricité de son Taser, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait déjà libéré toute l'électricité contenue dans l'objet, d'où le fait que Naruto n'avait pas été assommé. Elle se pencha alors sur Temari et sentit que la jeune femme avait aussi une arme à ondes électriques dans sa poche. Elle se dépêcha de s'en saisir tandis que les derniers tremblements quittaient les jambes de Naruto et que ce dernier se relevait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Hinata se retourna, lâchant Temari qui s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, puis sans réfléchir, elle fit feu en direction de l'homme qui commençait à s'avancer vers elles. Elle le toucha en pleine poitrine et un trou fumant apparut à la place de son cœur. L'homme s'écroula et il ne bougea plus. Hinata ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Midi avait sonné au loin et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à l'endroit où Shikamaru était sensé venir les chercher selon les dires de Temari. Elle reprit donc la jeune femme sur son épaule valide et avança le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'adresse indiqué par la Sabaku. Elle trouva la fenêtre mal fixée signalée par la jeune femme et réussit à la hisser à travers avant de passer à son tour. Arrivées là, Hinata vit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien entrepôt totalement désert. Dans la pièce dans laquelle elles avaient atterri, elle trouva un vieux matelas dans un coin. Elle y installa Temari. Celle-ci respirait toujours mais n'avait pas repris connaissance une seule fois. Du sang continuait à s'écouler de sa blessure. Une fois encore, Hinata ne pouvait rien faire, elle ignorait tout de la façon de soigner une blessure.

Hinata s'assit à côté de Temari, dos au mur et de là elle pouvait voir quelqu'un arriver de loin, impossible de se faire surprendre. Elle commença à attendre. Elle se sentait très fatiguée maintenant que l'adrénaline refluait. Sa jambe et son épaule la lançaient. Elle hésita à retirer le couteau toujours fiché dans sa cuisse. Mais elle finit par décider qu'elle serait de toutes façons incapable de soigner sa blessure, autant la laisser telle quelle en attendant de trouver quelqu'un capable de la soigner.

Hinata ignora combien de temps elle attendit avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir au loin. Elle se leva alors, reprit l'arme de Temari et se posta à l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle vit une ombre s'avancer discrètement. Hinata attendit qu'elle soit assez proche pour être sure de ne pas la manquer et sortit de sa cachette en braquant l'arme sur l'intrus. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire feu que la personne la désarmait en frappant son poignet et récupérait l'arme qui se retourna contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la déflagration et la douleur qui allaient suivre. Mais elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tout ce qu'elle vit fut une chevelure rouge.

- Gaara... Murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

**Et voici ! Si vous avez aimé : REVIEWS, si vous n'avez pas aimé : REVIEWS. Eh oui, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Euh, non, ne me tapez pas, j'ai été méga over-bookée, promis, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas posté depuis si longtemps. Mais je vais (essayer) de ne plus prendre autant de retard...**

**Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre de UN HOMME LIBRE. **

**Enjoy guys...**

Vivantes… Gaara n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsque midi avait sonné chez Shikamaru, il était sûr que Temari était morte. Jamais sa sœur n'avait été en retard à l'un de leurs rendez-vous jusqu'à présent. Il avait aussitôt bondi du canapé et s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Shikamaru l'arrêta au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée.

- Et tu comptes les chercher où, exactement ?

Gaara ne put que se résigner à admettre qu'il ignorait tout des déplacements prévus par Temari avec Hinata. Il se retourna, le regard noir, vers le hacker avant de dire :

- Si tu sais où aller, je te conseille de me le dire, vite !

- Calme-toi, et viens par ici, que je te montre, répondit Shikamaru, nullement impressionné par Gaara.

Gaara soupira et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur devant lequel était assis le hacker. Une carte de la ville y était dessinée avec 2 points clignotants au même endroit.

- J'ai placé un marqueur sur Temari il y a maintenant un petit moment et j'ai eu le réflexe de faire la même chose sur Hinata hier. Voilà où elles sont.

- Et ton truc peut nous dire si elles sont vivantes ?

- Tu m'en demandes trop. Tu as une adresse, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- Ouais…

Gaara recula après avoir mémorisé le chemin pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Il allait de nouveau sortir lorsque Shikamaru l'arrêta une nouvelle fois :

- Toutefois, je peux te dire que Temari est au moins blessée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je connais cet endroit, c'est là qu'elle va quand elle est blessée et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour se soigner. Elle sait aussi que je connais cet endroit, donc si elle s'est rendue là, c'est qu'elle attend que je vienne la chercher.

- Et donc… Tu viens avec moi ?

- Trop dangereux pour moi de sortir deux fois le même jour. En plus, je dois continuer à chercher Birdincage.

- Ne te plains pas si elle te quitte après ce coup-là…

- Je lui envoie son grand frère, elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir…

Mais Gaara vit une ombre voiler les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Il sentit que Shikamaru avait très envie de se rendre là-bas, lui-aussi. Mais après ce qu'il avait révélé à Gaara, ce dernier savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre sa sœur en danger. Il ouvrit donc la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Un gémissement de Temari le ramena au moment présent. Sa sœur se tordait de douleur. Hinata était allongée près d'elle. Gaara avait fait un inventaire de leurs blessures et avait été surpris… C'était visiblement Hinata qui avait transporté Temari jusqu'ici car la blessure de sa sœur ne lui aurait jamais permis de se déplacer par ses propres moyens. La jeune Possession était elle-aussi bien amochée, même si cela s'avérait moins grave que Temari. En mettant les mains dans ses poches, Gaara avait trouvé une injection de SERUM. Ce liquide, extrêmement rare, permettait à quelqu'un d'accélérer sa guérison en boostant toutes les fonctions vitales. Nul doute que Shikamaru lui avait glissé ça pour Temari. Gaara injecta le produit à sa sœur. Celle-ci cessa aussitôt de gémir. Voyant les écorchures sur son visage qui commençaient à se refermer, Gaara se tourna vers Hinata. Il lui tapota doucement la joue pour l'aider à reprendre connaissance. La jeune fille finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Gaara… Murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de se redresser d'un coup : Temari… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de lui injecter un produit qui va lui faire beaucoup de bien…

- Ouf, tant mieux, soupira Hinata avant de se laisser retomber sur le vieux matelas.

- Hinata, nous ne pouvons pas rester là plus longtemps. Nous devons ramener Temari au plus vite au QG des Sabakus. Te sens-tu assez forte pour me suivre pendant que je la porte jusque là ?

Gaara vit le regard d'Hinata descendre sur sa jambe blessée. Lui non plus n'avait pas enlevé le couteau qui lui traversait la jambe. Il préférait laisser ce soin à son frère Kankuro, le médecin des Sabakus. Cependant… Son frère avait une passion pour les poupées et les marionnettes. Nul doute qu'Hinata avec ses grands yeux innocents et son teint de porcelaine, allait lui plaire… Gaara se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser la jeune femme seule avec lui, car son frère avait beaucoup de succès avec la gente féminine. Hors de question que cette fille ne mette sa famille encore plus en danger…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, répondit Hinata.

Revenant au présent, Gaara comprit que la jeune femme répondait à sa question. Il se redressa alors, sans ajouter un mot et se pencha sur sa sœur pour la soulever dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour aider Hinata à se relever, il vit qu'elle s'était déjà redressée seule. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune femme en face de lui était plus forte et courageuse qu'il ne l'avait supposé au début. Bien qu'ayant vécu toute sa vie dans une cage dorée, Hinata semblait s'adapter très rapidement à son nouvel environnement. Voyant qu'Hinata le dévisageait sans mot dire, il se dépêcha de détourner le regard. Il se mit en route alors, sans ajouter un mot et prit la direction du dédale d'égouts qu'il connaissait par cœur. Pendant le trajet, il ne voulut pas se retourner pour voir si Hinata le suivait. Cette fille commençait à devenir un peu trop intéressante à son goût… Il était plus que temps qu'ils se mettent en route afin qu'il la mène auprès de ce Birdincage afin que ce dernier la prenne sous son aile et la forme pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin faire annuler ce contrat sur sa tête et reprendre le cours normal de son existence. Les Sabakus avaient besoin de lui. Combien de temps pourraient-ils résister face aux Kitsunes sans lui ? Sans compter l'entreprise Uchiwa. Fort de sa décision, Gaara força le pas. Il finit par déboucher dans l'entrée du QG des Sabakus : une immense carrière de sable ensevelie suite à la Vague. Il entendit la voix d'Hinata murmurer derrière lui, hors d'haleine :

- Les… Saba… Kus… Le... Sable... Je... Comprends...

Gaara consentit enfin à se retourner et ce qu'il vit le fit se sentir aussitôt méprisable : la pauvre Hinata avait suivi son rythme avec sa jambe blessée, mais elle était dégoulinante de sueur et de sang, hors d'haleine et plus pâle que jamais. Gaara grimaça en se traitant d'imbécile. Il se retourna et vit justement son frère arriver au loin. Il lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Kankuro les regarda tous les trois de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras, malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui assurait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement marcher. Les deux frères n'échangèrent pas un mot et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers l'infirmerie de Kankuro. Ce dernier déposa Hinata sur une chaise et Gaara allongea Temari sur la table d'examen. Kankuro commença à découper les vêtements de sa sœur. Gaara le regardait faire, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Avait-il injecté le SERUM trop tard ? Mais lorsque Kankuro mit à jour la plaie, Gaara ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. La plaie s'était presqu'entièrement refermée.

- SERUM ? Demanda-t-il simplement sans même regarder son frère.

- Ouais… Répondit laconiquement Gaara. Cadeau de Shikamaru.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'elle lui trouve.

- Moi non plus…

- Bon, plus de danger pour elle. Reste la charmante demoiselle derrière toi…

Gaara tiqua à ces paroles et son frère dut le remarquer car il lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Gaara se contenta de détourner le regard.

- Tu devrais ramener Temari chez elle… Suggéra Kankuro en souriant en coin. Pendant ce temps, je prendrai grand soin de la demoiselle…

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il venait de se promettre de ne pas laisser Hinata seule avec son frère. Mais comment protester sans laisser supposer qu'il portait une attention toute particulière à Hinata ? Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il à laisser supposer qu'il revendiquait Hinata ? Comme cela, personne ne viendrait l'importuner et il pourrait la surveiller de près. Fier de son idée, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se retourner vers son frère.

- Je refuse de laisser « la demoiselle » seule avec toi. Après tout, elle m'appartient !

Il entendit Hinata bondir de son siège derrière lui et Kankuro manqua s'étouffer. Enervé par leur réaction à tous les deux, il préféra se retirer.

- Je ramène Temari chez elle. Tu pourras commencer à t'occuper de la demoiselle quand je serai revenu.

Gaara prit sa sœur dans ses bras et sortit sans jeter un regard vers l'un ni vers l'autre. Il partit vers la maison de Temari. Au cœur de la carrière, sa maison était le moteur de la famille Sabaku. Là y étaient regroupés les missions à pourvoir, le cahier de doléances, la liste des choses que l'on devait se procurer pour l'un ou pour l'autre. La famille Sabaku était une grande communauté, chacun prenait soin de l'autre et c'était ainsi qu'ils survivaient. Gaara pénétra donc dans la maison où 4 personnes discutaient. Il se dépêcha d'installer sa sœur dans son lit à l'étage avant de revenir pour tous les saluer comme il se devait. Gaara savait que la plupart des membres de la famille ne l'appréciait pas : trop isolé, trop solitaire pour être un bon chef de famille. Cependant, aucun ne se serait aventuré à le défier. Il était le plus fort, et de loin.

Il ne s'attarda donc pas plus et revint vers l'infirmerie de son frère. Arrivé devant, il entendit Hinata hurler. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et vit que, malgré ses instructions, son frère venait de retirer le couteau de la jambe de la jeune femme. L'épaule de cette dernière semblait avoir déjà été soignée pendant son absence.

- Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre, grogna Gaara en s'approchant.

- Si je t'avais écouté, tu aurais eu des doutes sur mon identité, cher frère.

Gaara dut reconnaître que Kankuro avait raison. Depuis toujours il ne l'avait JAMAIS écouté. Seule Temari avait de l'ascendant sur le cadet des Sabakus. Gaara se contenta de souffler un bon coup avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de SERUM, par hasard ? Le couteau a frôlé l'artère fémorale et j'ai peur d'une hémorragie si je ne referme pas la plaie de suite.

- Tu sais bien que le SERUM ne pousse pas sur les arbres.

- Alors, je vais devoir la recoudre. Tu ferais bien de la maintenir…

Gaara tourna son regard vers Hinata et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. La jeune femme était sans aucun doute terrifiée et la douleur devait être insupportable, cependant, elle ne disait rien. Seul un torrent de larme s'échappait de ses yeux blancs. Il s'approcha d'elle. Le voyant arriver, elle lui agrippa le bras, enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans sa chair. Il ne put réprimer une grimace, mais il resta ainsi, la laissant martyriser son bras sans rien dire en attendant que Kankuro finisse de refermer la plaie.

- Et voilà, dit son frère une fois le dernier point posé, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, belle Hinata. Quelques millimètres plus à droite et je n'aurais rien pu faire...

Gaara tiqua de nouveau. Il était parti moins de cinq minutes et Kankuro connaissait déjà le prénom d'Hinata ? A lui, elle ne l'avait révélé qu'après 2 jours d'enlèvement ! Certes, Kankuro était là pour la soigner, lui, mais quand même, le succès que son frère avait auprès des femmes restait un mystère pour Gaara. Non pas qu'il s'en soit jamais soucié jusqu'ici...

Il sentit les ongles d'Hinata quitter son bras. Baissant le regard vers elle, il la vit essuyer ses larmes et reprendre doucement contenance.

- Merci, Kankuro, finit-elle par lui répondre.

- Il ne s'agit que de mon travail, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Gaara, nous devrions laisser Hinata se reposer ici quelques temps. Pouvons-nous discuter ?

Gaara ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais il rechignait à laisser Hinata seule. Cette fille venait de traverser tant d'épreuves... Autant pour lui, le fait d'avoir un contrat sur sa tête était pratiquement la routine, mais pour elle...

- Tu devrais y aller, Gaara. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je te le promets, lui dit Hinata, coupant court au chemin que prenait ses pensées.

Irrité par le tour que prenait la situation, les paroles de Shikamaru revinrent dans son esprit : « Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu regardais Hinata dans sa combinaison en cuir... »

Mais ils se trompaient tous, à commencer par lui-même : cette fille n'était qu'un moyen, rien de plus. Et il allait faire en sorte que cela continue ainsi. Sur cette pensée, il sortit de la salle vers le bureau de son frère, suivi par ce dernier.

**Alors ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions : REVIEWS ;)**

**A bientôt (promis... ?)**

**Winlie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Héhé, voyez, je ne vous oublie pas, hein ? En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que je suis encore suivie, malgré ces quelques mois d'absence, snif ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, tellement gentilles ! Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre... **

**Bonne Lecture et enjoy guys ! **

Hinata ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible. Mais la réalité qui l'avait frappée ces dernières heures lui faisait durement comprendre à quel point sa survie allait être difficile dans ce monde extérieur dont elle ignorait tout. Elle allait devoir s'adapter vite… ou mourir.

En tournant la tête, elle vit à travers le mur Gaara en pleine conversation avec son frère. Elle ferma les yeux, remplie de remords. Les événements lui avaient également faits prendre pleinement conscience à quel point le fait de rester près d'elle mettait les autres en danger. Elle tenta de tourner la tête dans d'autres directions, mais elle ne vit Temari nulle part. Sans doute sa maison était-elle assez loin de l'infirmerie.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Gaara près d'elle :

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, Kankuro.

- Quand même, le chef de notre famille part à cause d'un contrat sur sa tête ? Et la superbe jeune femme allongée sur ma table d'examen serait la seule personne capable de le faire lever ?

Tournant la tête, Hinata vit que Gaara et son frère étaient toujours dans la pièce d'à côté… mais elle entendait distinctement leur conversation. C'était nouveau, çà ! Alors, ses pouvoirs étaient encore en train de grandir ? Et elle n'en avait toujours pas le contrôle…

- Kankuro, arrête avec tes sous-entendus, je ne suis pas le genre qui drague toutes les filles qui passent, moi !

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas non plus du genre à revendiquer une femme non plus. C'est la première avec qui je te vois faire ça.

Hinata se sentit rougir à ces paroles.

- C'est simplement pour pouvoir rester près d'elle sans déclencher aussitôt un océan de ragots. Au moins, les choses sont dites clairement et les commères n'auront rien à imaginer.

- Sauf que c'est faux… Je l'ai interrogée pendant que tu ramenais Temari chez elle, et son prénom n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle m'a révélée.

- Comment ça ? demanda Gaara, la mine inquiète.

- Elle m'a aussi confirmé qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'un quelconque lien entre vous. Si tu veux le laisser croire, à elle comme à d'autre, il te faudrait changer de comportement. Crois-tu vraiment savoir comment un homme intéressé par une femme réagit ?

- De toutes façons, nous n'allons pas nous attarder. J'attends simplement que Temari se réveille pour la nommer chef de famille à ma place le temps de régler cette histoire, puis je reviendrai et tout sera comme avant.

- Et Hinata ?

- Quoi, Hinata ?

- Reviendra-t-elle avec toi ? Si tu reviens sans elle après l'avoir revendiquée, il y a peu de chances qu'une autre femme veuille se lier à toi si tu laisses à penser que tu n'as pas été capable de protéger Hinata.

- C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

Hinata ferma les yeux à ce moment-là et détourna le regard. Elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite. C'est vrai, une fois cette histoire réglée, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Il était clair que Gaara ne la protégeait que parce qu'elle représentait un moyen de retrouver sa liberté. Mais une fois cette menace levée, qu'allait-elle faire ? Le fameux contact de Shikamaru acceptera-t-il de la garder avec lui ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les ravala : elle ne pleurerait plus. Et elle éviterait d'être une charge pour Gaara plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle allait devoir apprendre à se battre et à survivre seule. Heureusement, Gaara semblait être le meilleur pour lui apprendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Et ce voyage qu'ils allaient devoir faire serait un excellent moyen de le faire.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains qui prenaient les siennes et les écartaient doucement pour déboucher ses oreilles :

- Que fais-tu ? As-tu mal ailleurs ? Demanda Kankuro.

Hinata sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage du frère de Gaara juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle rougit alors de s'être laissée surprendre en train de tenter de contrôler le nouvel aspect de ses pouvoirs et bredouilla rapidement :

- Ce… ce n'est rien… Un léger mal de tête… Ce doit être la fatigue…

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Gaara qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, la mine sombre.

Kankuro suivit son regard et sourit :

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour faire passer cette vilaine migraine. Je te laisse avec TON homme un petit moment, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis il sortit.

Gaara soupira une fois son frère parti. Hinata voulut se redresser, mais dès qu'elle souleva les épaules, un violent tournis s'empara d'elle et elle retomba aussitôt sur la table. Gaara s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu ferais mieux de rester allongée. Tu peux dormir si tu veux, de toute façon, je refuse de te laisser seule, tu représente beaucoup trop de choses pour que je te laisse.

- Oui, je sais, un danger pour ta famille… et le prix de ta liberté.

- Exactement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Au moins, les choses étaient dites. Gaara aurait préféré pouvoir l'éloigner de lui et de sa famille, mais le contrat sur sa tête l'en empêchait. Etrangement, Hinata se sentit de nouveau trahie. Pourtant, l'épisode avec Naruto aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne représentait rien pour personne. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Gaara interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Au fait, c'était pourquoi tes mains sur tes oreilles ? Tes pouvoirs ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? répondit tristement Hinata. Que ce soit cela ou non, tu ne pourras rien y changer…

Gaara ne répondit rien pendant un instant, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Soudain, il se leva et planta sa tête juste au-dessus de la sienne :

- Que ce soit bien clair, Hinata. Nous sommes obligés de faire l'un avec l'autre, mais je te protègerai, au péril de ma vie, pour te mener auprès de Birdincage.

- Birdincage ?

- C'est le pseudonyme du contact de Shikamaru.

- Merci Gaara. De mon côté, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs au plus vite et te rendre ainsi ta liberté.

- Merci Hinata. Maintenant, dors ! Nous avons le temps avant que Temari ne se réveille et qu'elle vérifie son portable pour voir si Shikamaru lui a envoyé les coordonnées de son contact.

- D'accord.

Gaara se recula pour se rasseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne la quittant pas du regard. Hinata ferma les yeux pour le plus avoir à soutenir le poids de ce regard froid qui pesait sur elle. Rien n'avait été décidé pour son avenir, mais au moins n'avait-elle pas de souci à se faire pour son présent. Et elle devait faire de son mieux pour délivrer Gaara du contrat qu'elle avait indûment conduit à faire peser sur la tête du chef des Sabakus. Forte de ces pensées, épuisée par les dernières heures, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Gaara n'avait pas bougé. Cependant, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il devait s'être assoupi. La carrière étant souterraine, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie. Soudain, une voix attira son attention vers le bureau de Kankuro :

- Ils dorment ensemble ?

Hinata vit Temari, debout dans le bureau de son frère. Celui-ci était installé dans son fauteuil et semblait remplir des papiers sans prêter une grande attention aux dires de sa sœur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, finit-il par lui répondre. Hinata est sur la table d'examen et Gaara sur une chaise. Il la « surveille » selon lui.

- Tu parles, je connais notre Gaara, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec personne. Soit cette fille possède une valeur quelconque, soit…

- Il n'y a pas de « soit », il n'y a que le premier cas de figure susceptible d'intéresser Gaara, tu le sais bien, la coupa son frère sans lever les yeux de son travail.

- Remarque, j'ignore comment elle a fait pour venir me chercher. Je devrais être morte. Ce chien de Naruto m'a bien piégée, il n'a eu aucun mal à me mettre à terre.

- J'ignore tout sur comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu pourras remercier le sale hacker chez qui tu te rends tout le temps.

- Shikamaru ?

- C'est lui qui a donné une injection de SERUM à Gaara pour toi. On peut dire qu'il te connait bien, il a deviné sans même te voir que tu avais besoin de ça…

Temari rougit sans plus rien dire.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va finir par venir s'installer chez nous ? Demanda Kankuro en décidant de lâcher son travail pour la regarder.

Un voile de tristesse vint assombrir le regard si pétillant de Temari.

- Jamais. Il a été très clair sur ce point.

- Temari, tu ne peux pas…

- Kankuro, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa Temari. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin que l'on me fasse la morale, et encore moins si c'est par toi !

Hinata vit que la jeune Sabaku luttait contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, menaçant de déborder d'un instant à l'autre. Temari préféra alors se détourner et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle lança à son frère :

- Préviens-moi lorsqu'ils seront réveillés.

- Petite sœur…

Mais Temari sortit sans ajouter un mot. Hinata vit Kankuro soupirer avant de se remettre au travail.

Hinata ferma les yeux et tenta de se redresser sur la table. Elle ne ressentit pas de vertige ce coup-ci, mais elle sentit une main se refermer violemment sur son poignet. Surprise, elle lâcha un petit cri et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Gaara en face d'elle, le regard noir :

- Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?

- Gaara… Tu… me fais mal… dit-elle en regardant le poignet qu'il maintenait.

Suivant son regard, il la lâcha brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle. Hinata finit de se redresser er le regarda faire, perdue. Que lui reprochait-il ?

- Gaara…

- Ne me parle pas ! Laisse-moi un instant !

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Hinata !

Surprise, Hinata se résigna à garder le silence. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Mais de toute évidence, il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Soudain, elle comprit. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle était en train d'observer son frère et sa sœur à travers le mur… Mais comment ? Elle continua de le regarder faire les cent pas un instant. Afin d'être sure de sa théorie, elle décida de refaire appel à ses pouvoirs pour voir sa réaction. Elle se concentra sur le mur en face d'elle et n'eut aucun mal à voir à travers. Elle se sentit aussitôt agrippée par les épaules :

- Arrête de faire… de faire… ce que tu es en train de faire, bon sang ! S'énerva Gaara en la secouant.

- Gaara… Stop… Je vais… t'expliquer…

Gaara la lâcha aussitôt. Hinata prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre puis regarda Gaara dans les yeux. Elle y vit beaucoup de colère et une pointe de peur. Mais pas pour lui, Hinata comprit qu'il s'inquiétait de l'avoir menée jusqu'ici, au cœur de sa famille. Hinata se leva et, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle décida de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis que ses pouvoirs étaient apparus. Quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis longtemps. Elle prit Gaara dans ses bras et murmura dans son oreille :

- Tout ira bien, je ne ferai jamais de mal à ta famille, Gaara. Je ne maîtrise pas tous mes pouvoirs, mais s'il en est un que je contrôle, c'est celui qui me permet de voir à travers les murs. Voilà ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Hinata sentit Gaara d'abord se raidir à son contact, puis se détendre légèrement après ses paroles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger, puis Hinata finit par sentir les bras de Gaara se refermer autour d'elle.

- Gaara ? L'interrogea Hinata.

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte, mais quand tu fais cela, tes yeux… Ils deviennent… Bizarres… Comme flétris… On dirait presque qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites. C'était… Perturbant… J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu allais… Je ne sais pas trop… Nous attaquer… Que j'avais fait entrer quelque chose de dangereux au sein même de ma famille…

- Gaara, je SUIS dangereuse !

Gaara émit un drôle de bruit qu'Hinata comprit être une espèce de gloussement, comme un rire refoulé.

- Tu ne l'es pas tant que ça, tu as sauvé Temari. Si tu avais voulu notre perte, tu n'aurais pas pu résister à l'occasion d'éliminer une telle pièce maîtresse de notre famille.

- Je suis peut-être stupide ?

- Si tu l'étais, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est…

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Kankuro entra. Le temps sembla s'arrêter une seconde, puis Hinata et Gaara se séparèrent brusquement en rougissant pour Hinata. Kankuro toussota avant de dire :

- Bien, j'ai l'impression que notre malade va bien mieux, tu vas pouvoir la ramener chez toi, mon frère…

- La ferme, Kankuro…

- Quand Temari va savoir…

- T'as pas intérêt à lui raconter, le coupa Gaara en le fusillant du regard et en portant la main à son couteau.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les chamailleries de Gaara avec son frère ou sa sœur étaient autant de preuves de son attachement à eux, lui qui semblait ne porter d'importance à rien d'autre. Gaara parut vexé de sa réaction, mais Kankuro lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- C'est bon, je garderai le secret sur ce moment d'intimité volé…

- T'es vraiment... commença Gaara

- Merci, Kankuro, le coupa Hinata en souriant.

- Allons rejoindre Temari, avant qu'elle ne vienne elle-même s'assurer si tu es vraiment en train de dormir, mon frère…

Gaara grommela avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par Hinata. Il prit la direction du centre du village. Hinata allait le suivre quand elle vit apparaître Kankuro à ses côtés, il lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

- Attention à toi, Hinata. Ne te laisse pas entraîner sur ce terrain avec lui, ou tu risques de souffrir…

Surprise par le ton soudainement froid du Sabakus, Hinata se retourna vers lui, mais il affichait toujours son sourire de façade. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris avant de forcer l'allure pour rattraper Gaara. Qu'avait-voulu dire Kankuro ?

**Et voili voilou ! Vous connaissez le refrain : vous êtes content : REVIEWS, vous êtes pas content : REVIEWS ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et encore un petit morceau. **

**Enjoy guys...**

Gaara vit son frère retenir Hinata et se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il vit Hinata pâlir et se contenter de hocher la tête avant de venir le rejoindre. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Visiblement, Kankuro ne tentait pas de la séduire. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir...

Quel crétin, vraiment... Garder ses distances avec cette fille, tels seront les mots d'ordre de son comportement ! Enfin, dès qu'ils seront partis de chez les Sabakus... En attendant, il devait laisser entendre à tout le monde qu'Hinata était une jeune femme qui l'intéressait et à qui il faisait découvrir sa famille. Il l'attendit donc et, quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- Afin d'éviter les questions sur les raisons de ta présence ici, nous ferions mieux de laisser croire que nous pensons nous unir...

Hinata ne répondit rien. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui, l'air triste :

- D'accord, je veux bien, mais ne va pas trop loin, s'il te plaît...

Et elle recommença à avancer. Il la rattrapa et lui montra le chemin vers la maison de Temari. Finalement, il se demandait ce que Kankuro avait bien pu lui dire... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner à ce sujet. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison où maintenant une dizaine de personnes étaient réunies. En fait, toute la famille était là, sauf Kankuro et lui. Il salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu tout à l'heure et leur présenta Hinata. Il vit sa sœur lui faire signe discrètement. Il se pencha vers la joue d'Hinata comme pour l'embrasser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je dois m'entretenir avec Temari, te sens-tu de rester seule ici ?

Hinata se contenta de lui afficher un grand sourire et de hocher légèrement la tête. Gaara demanda à l'une des femmes d'aider Hinata à trouver des vêtements propres, les siens ayant été découpés pour la soigner. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte où l'attendait Temari. Sa sœur sortit et il allait la suivre quand il se retourna pour voir Kankuro entrer dans la maison. Hinata le vit également et elle pâlit légèrement à sa vue avant de se retourner pour croiser le regard de Gaara. Celui-ci allait faire demi-tour pour lui demander de venir avec lui, mais son frère se contenta de traverser la pièce pour le rejoindre. Il passa devant lui, sans rien dire et rejoignit Temari. Gaara vit le soulagement dans les yeux d'Hinata et décida d'emboîter le pas à sa fratrie.

Temari s'était assise dans le fauteuil que Gaara lui avait offert il y a plusieurs années, suite à l'un de ses premiers contrats les plus profitables. Temari venait de fêter sa majorité et Gaara avait voulu marquer le coup. Malheureusement, depuis, chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait dans ce fauteuil, c'était pour lui faire des remontrances... Kankuro se tenait juste à coté d'elle. Gaara sentit qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

- Alors, qui est-elle exactement ? Demanda Temari, sans préambule.

- Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux, petite sœur... Dit Gaara pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Gaara, de ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est une Possession, renchérit Kankuro.

- Ca suffit, vous deux ! S'énerva Gaara.

De toute évidence son frère et sa sœur avaient décidés de se liguer contre lui.

- Avez-vous déjà eu à vous plaindre de mes décisions ? Je vous demande de me faire confiance une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il.

- Gaara, cette fille est incapable de se débrouiller seule ! Elle sera trop lourde à gérer pour toi seul, il faudrait vous accompagner ! S'insurgea Temari.

- Hors de question ! Il s'agit d'une affaire qui me concerne moi et moi seul. Je refuse de vous entraîner dans cette histoire, ni vous deux, ni aucun membre des Sabakus. De toutes façons, j'ai besoin de toi, Temari, pour tenir le rôle du chef de famille pendant mon absence. Quant à Kankuro, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de notre médecin. La famille a besoin de personnes sur le terrain pour assurer notre survie. Il serait inconscient de se séparer encore de quelqu'un pour nous accompagner. Je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer notre protection à tous les deux. Sans compter qu'Hinata n'est pas aussi incompétente que tu sembles le penser, après tout, elle t'a sauvé la vie.

- Sauf que nous ignorons tout de la manière dont cela s'est déroulé, fit remarquer Kankuro.

- Que sous-entends-tu ?

- Est-il vraiment inenvisageable qu'elle travaille pour les Kitsunes ? Ou pour les Uchiwa ? Ou encore pour les Hyugas ? Compléta son frère.

- Oui, c'est impossible, confirma Gaara.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Insista ce dernier.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Gaara, que se passe-t-il donc ? S'inquiéta Temari.

- Encore une fois, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je ne dirai rien de plus. Temari, as-tu des nouvelles de Shikamaru ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Il m'a demandé de te donner mon téléphone, il m'en filera un autre. Il m'a fait parvenir une nouvelle carte SIM avec laquelle tu auras accès à ses informations.

Temari lui tendit son téléphone. Gaara le prit et l'alluma.

- J'ai déjà installé la nouvelle carte SIM, dit-elle.

- OK, ça a l'air de marcher. Venez, qu'on en finisse, je voudrais partir au plus vite, dit Gaara en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends, l'arrêta Kankuro. Cette fille... Laisse-moi...

- Non, je t'interdis de l'approcher. Laisse Hinata tranquille, je me porte garant pour elle, en tant que grand frère, cela devrait te suffire !

- Je te trouve bien vindicatif pour un simple moyen de regagner ta liberté... Dit Kankuro.

- Arrête avec ça...

- Méfie-toi, Gaara, le coupa Temari. Autant pour elle que pour toi.

- Je préfère ne même pas répondre à vos accusations. Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à mon égard.

Gaara se retourna et partit sans mot dire dans la grande salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Il vit qu'Hinata avait eu le temps de se changer. Elle portait maintenant une combinaison de cuir élimée qu'il reconnut pour être celle d'une femme qu'il avait abattu quelques mois plus tôt suite à un contrat. Cette constatation l'ennuya. Il se promit de lui en offrir des nouveaux dès que possible.

Le voyant revenir, Hinata se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant lui :

- Te voilà enfin ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Mais Gaara vit qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire forcé. Elle était encore dans le rôle qu'il lui avait demandé de jouer. Il se força lui aussi à lui sourire et la prit par le bras pour entrer dans la salle. Temari et Kankuro arrivèrent derrière lui, la mine sombre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre au centre de la salle et Gaara prit la parole :

- Je dois m'absenter quelques temps. Un contrat me vise et je refuse de vous mettre en danger en restant auprès de vous. J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire annuler ce contrat, je reviendrai dès que tout cela aura été réglé. Durant mon absence, c'est Temari qui se chargera de notre survie. Fiez-vous à elle comme vous vous fieriez à moi. Prenez bien soin les uns des autres.

Gaara se retourna vers sa sœur et sortit un objet de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un petit soldat de plomb. L'objet en lui-même n'avait aucune valeur, mais il représentait la fonction de chef des Sabakus pour quiconque le possédait. Gaara le regarda un moment. Il appartenait à leur père. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après la Vague, ils avaient décidés ensemble de faire de ce soldat qui appartenait à leur père, le symbole de leur famille. Il lui rappelait un tas de souvenirs, c'est pour cela qu'il le conservait dans sa poche et évitait de le sortir. Il inspira un grand coup et le tendit à Temari. Celle-ci tendit le bras et s'en saisit. Elle le montra à tous autour d'elle avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Puis elle prit son frère dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Sois prudent surtout. Je refuse de rester à ce poste plus longtemps que nécessaire, c'est le tien. Reviens vite le reprendre.

- C'est promis, petite sœur.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite. Gaara fit demi-tour, prit le bras de Hinata et partit, sans se retourner. Ils se dirigèrent, sans mot dire, jusqu'à la sortie du QG. Gaara les guida à travers plusieurs égouts avant d'arriver dans un sous-sol délabré. Il venait souvent se réfugier ici quand il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Une fois rendu là, il fit s'asseoir Hinata sur un tas de gravats et prit place à côté d'elle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta ainsi immobile. Il venait de dire adieu à toute sa famille. Même s'il n'était pas très expansif, ils restaient tout de même sa famille. Il les aimait tous, c'était grâce à eux qu'il était encore en vie. C'est en se serrant les coudes qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir leur foyer ainsi que leur réputation. Même s'il ne les voyait pas souvent à cause de ses contrats qui l'envoyaient souvent au loin, il les aimait tous... à sa manière. Il espérait les revoir tous bientôt.

Il sentit le bras d'Hinata enserrer le sien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans mot dire, pendant quelques minutes.

Le téléphone finit par vibrer dans sa poche. Il se ressaisit et sortit l'appareil pour regarder le message que Shikamaru lui avait envoyé. Hinata se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« Salut tous les deux. Je vous ai envoyé les coordonnées GPS de Birdincage, lancez le programme Bird pour afficher l'itinéraire. Il vous attend, il est OK pour former Hinata pour ses pouvoirs. Soyez prudents. S »

Gaara lança le programme Bird et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. Il sentit Hinata se raidir à ses côtés. Birdincage se trouvait à côté du siège des Hyugas, en Australie...

- Nous allons devoir reprendre l'avion, dit simplement la jeune femme.

- Hinata...

- Ne dis rien... Tu as fait tes adieux à ta famille aujourd'hui, j'ai fait les adieux à la mienne depuis plusieurs années déjà...

- Ce sera dangereux...

- Apprends-moi à me battre.

- Ce n'est pas si simple... J'ai mis plusieurs années à parfaire ma technique. Je ne pourrai pas te l'apprendre comme ça.

- Fais de ton mieux...

- Je dois aller à l'aéroport, voir mon contact pour qu'il nous trouve un moyen d'embarquer. Repose-toi ici en attendant. Je commencerai à t'entraîner lorsque je reviendrai.

- Non, je préfère venir avec toi.

- Hinata, je me déplacerai plus facilement seul...

- J'apprendrai plus vite en te suivant.

- Très bien... Mais avant... Raconte-moi comment tu as sauvé Temari.

- Je... J'ai fait appel à mes pouvoirs...

- Comment ça ?

- Naruto était sur le point de tuer Temari, j'ai réussi à faire appel à mes pouvoirs pour le maîtriser.

- Il t'a vu utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

- Oui, mais... Je l'ai tué...

- Comment ?

- Je lui... ai fait... un trou... dans la poitrine...

Gaara eut un sourire mauvais.

- Ca ne l'aura pas tué.

- Quoi ?

- Cette raclure de Kitsune n'a presque plus rien d'humain. Il a été blessé lors de la Vague. Pour le soigner, la majeure partie de son corps a été remplacée par des implants. Un trou dans le cœur ? Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en a plus...

- C'est... horrible.

- D'un côté, oui, mais c'est aussi grâce à cela qu'il a pu survivre et monter sa famille. Il a des compétences bien meilleures que la plupart des hommes.

- Donc... Il est toujours après nous ?

- Oui, et maintenant, il sait qui tu es.

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre pour le moment, mais la suite très prochainement, promis !**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je me sens pleine d'inspiration... **

**Enjoy guys !  
**

Hinata se sentait piégée. Il leur fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre la ville de New Shangaï et eux. Trop de personnes savaient maintenant ce qu'elle était. Il était impossible qu'elle survive plus d'une journée dans ces conditions. Même avec la protection de Gaara.

Ce dernier avait dû penser la même chose, car il se leva et se tourna vers elle en lui tendant la main :

- En route, lui dit-il simplement.

Hinata saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit dans le dédale de galeries souterraines que Gaara semblait tant apprécier. Elle arrivait enfin à bouger plus librement avec sa nouvelle combinaison, plus pratique que sa tunique de Possession pour se déplacer dans les galeries des égouts. Elle avait beau marcher vite, ni son épaule, ni sa jambe ne la lançaient. Kankuro avait fait de l'excellent travail sur ses blessures.

Gaara pila soudainement et lui fit signe de rester silencieuse. Il se hissa par une ouverture et souleva délicatement le panneau qui la recouvrait avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours. Visiblement, rien d'alarmant à l'horizon car il sortit complètement de la galerie avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Hinata eut un peu plus de mal à se hisser à travers l'ouverture, mais elle y arriva malgré tout. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Seule la lune éclairait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, visiblement aux limites de la ville. Gaara lui fit signe et elle le suivit vers une maison tout près de là. Arrivés devant, tout semblait noir à l'intérieur. Mais Gaara ouvrit la porte sans même se donner la peine de frapper et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le mur du fond. Il leva la main comme pour frapper le mur, mais retint son geste au dernier moment et se retourna vers Hinata. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- A partir de maintenant, plus un mot je te prie. Les personnes que nous allons voir ne sont pas des alliés. En fait, ils ne roulent pour personne en particulier. Ils se placeront du côté du plus offrant. Il est absolument vital qu'ils ne suspectent pas qui tu es, sinon, aucun de nous deux ne ressortira vivant d'ici. Comprends-tu ?

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête en faisant signe qu'elle verrouillait sa bouche. Gaara frappa donc sur le mur qui sonna étrangement creux. Une ouverture apparut au niveau des yeux et une voix résonna.

- Identité ?

- Sabaku no Gaara

- Et la fille ?

- Elle est à moi, dit simplement Gaara.

- Elle restera aux vestiaires avec tes armes alors, dit la voix.

- Non, je la garde avec moi. Elle a tendance à vouloir s'échapper…

Hinata retint un hoquet de fureur. Gaara et cet homme semblait-il au son de sa voix parlaient naturellement d'elle comme si elle était un objet. Il semblait tout naturel pour eux de traiter les femmes ainsi. Elle se demanda alors combien de femmes avaient été ainsi gardées de force auprès d'un homme qu'elles n'aimaient pas… Son ignorance du monde extérieur la frappa une nouvelle fois. Mais surtout, cela conforta l'idée qu'elle se faisait qu'elle devait être en mesure de pouvoir se défendre si elle ne voulait pas finir réellement par être retenue de force par un homme lorsque Gaara et elle viendraient à se séparer. Mais elle tint la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et ne dit rien, ni ne laissa rien paraître.

- Quel dommage, reprit la voix. Si tu l'avais bien dressée, j'aurai été prêt à te faire une belle proposition pour te la racheter.

- Elle est encore jeune, j'ai le temps de la former. Et puis, j'aime quand elle me résiste, répondit Gaara avec son regard froid.

Hinata se sentait sur le point d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Mais elle tint bon.

- Bon, alors garde-la avec toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'abime une de mes hôtesses au vestiaire en tentant de s'échapper.

La trappe se referma. Gaara en profita pour se tourner vers Hinata, mais quand il vit sa tête, il se dépêcha de se retourner. Un déclic se fit entendre et une ouverture apparut au centre du mur. Gaara pénétra suivi de près par une Hinata qui se dit qu'il valait mieux rester près de lui. Un grand mec baraqué leur avait ouvert la porte. Il laissa courir un regard lubrique sur Hinata qui resta le plus près possible de Gaara. Arrivés au vestiaire, Hinata vit Gaara tendre 2 couteaux et une arme à ondes électriques à une fille qui semblait à peine avoir 17 ans, de nombreuses marques de violence sur le visage et les bras, à peine vêtue d'une robe moulante et très courte à paillettes dorées. Celle-ci se dépêcha de prendre ce que lui tendait le Sabaku et lui donna un ticket à la place. Comme elle s'éloignait pour aller ranger les affaires de Gaara dans un tiroir, Hinata remarqua que la fille boitait. Elle eut toute les peines du monde à retenir un cri de douleur pour cette pauvre fille. Gaara, lui, ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par ce qu'il voyait.

Hinata ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'une femme soit aussi mal traitée. Les quelques années qu'elle avait passé hors de son isolement forcé, elle était la fille aînée du chef d'une des cinq grandes entreprises, choyée et adorée par tous. Et le reste de sa vie…

Gaara recommença à avancer, prenant Hinata par le bras comme s'il avait vraiment peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Mais Hinata comprit que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait, car contrairement aux quelques fois où il l'avait agrippée, il ne lui fit absolument pas mal. Elle le suivit donc en faisant mine de chercher une issue pour lui fausser compagnie. Mais derrière le mur, tout était grand et illuminé, les murs drapés de velours rouge et le sol de pierre résonnait sous leurs pas. Hinata comprit rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient le choix de cette décoration : dans tous les coins, différents groupes de gens s'adonnaient à différents styles de plaisirs : certains faisaient l'amour sous le regard d'autres qui leur suggéraient telle ou telle chose, d'autre se faisaient fouetter par des femmes en cuir, d'autres au contraire, martyrisaient de pauvres filles enchaînées… Sur le velouyrs rouge, le sang ne se voit pas…Et les sols en pierre sont simples à nettoyer à grandes eaux. Hinata dut faire un immense effort sur elle-même pour ne pas courir porter secours à toutes ces femmes, mais elle croisa le regard de Gaara à ce moment-là et ce qu'elle y vit la retint de ne rien faire. Elle avait décelé une pointe de crainte au fond des yeux froids du Sabakus. Les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées avant d'entrer lui revinrent en mémoire : « aucun de nous deux n'en ressortira vivant ». Elle savait maintenant qu'il pesait le poids de ses mots lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela…

Gaara navigua entre les différents groupes pour se diriger vers une grande table de jeux de hasard tout au fond. Siégeant au-dessus des autres, un homme blond semblait s'amuser du spectacle navrant qu'offraient les gens dépravés autour de lui. Gaara se dirigea droit vers lui, mais un vieillard recourbé l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

- Bonjour Sasori-sama, lui dit simplement Gaara.

- Sabaku… Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'ai besoin d'un service de Deidara-sama.

- C'est à ton tour de nous offrir un service, je te le rappelle, répondit le vieillard.

- Voyons Sasori-sama, le coupa le blond. Gaara est presqu'un ami ! Nous pouvons bien lui faire un crédit…

Hinata faillit se réjouir de la tournure que prenait la discussion, mais quand elle vit le regard sombre de Gaara, elle soupçonna un problème.

- Non merci, Deidara-sama, lui répondit Gaara. Je compte rembourser ma dette aujourd'hui pour te demander un autre service.

- C'est nous qui décidons quand tu devras rembourser ta dette, gronda le dénommé Sasori.

Gaara ne répondit rien. Il attendit simplement le bon vouloir du blond. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par le spectacle autour de lui et n'avait prêté aucune importance à Gaara jusqu'à présent. Mais au bout d'une minute de silence, il daigna tourner la tête vers eux. Voyant que Gaara camperait sur ses positions, il se leva et rejoint le groupe pour parler de manière à n'être entendus que par eux.

- Qu'espérais-tu, Gaara-kun ? Que nous te ferions une fleur en mémoire du bon vieux temps ? Je te rappelle qu'après que nous ayons passés 13 ans à te former, c'est toi qui nous as trahis pour aller fonder ta propre famille !

- Parce que tu voulais que ma sœur de 15 ans se prostitue pour toi…

- Temari a toujours eu beaucoup de charme. Une rumeur coure sur le fait qu'elle fréquenterait quelqu'un de régulier en ce moment, dit songeusement Deidara. Quelqu'un en dehors des Sabakus…

- Crois-tu réellement que je laisserais faire une chose pareille ? Répliqua Gaara.

- Tu as toujours été faible devant cette fille. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour tu finirais au lit avec elle.

- Tu parles de ma sœur, gronda Gaara.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Et puis, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Hinata, il semblerait que tu les aimes plus voluptueuses. Je ne t'avais jamais vu accompagné d'un morceau aussi choisi jusqu'à présent. Enlèvement ?

- Oui, répondit laconiquement le Sabaku.

- On raconte que ta tête serait mise à prix, dit brusquement Sasori.

- Mauvais bruit de couloir, répondit simplement Gaara.

- Alors, mon petit Gaara-kun, tout ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu espères obtenir de nous… Reprit Deidara.

- Deux places dans un avion pour l'Australie.

- Tiens donc… Et pourquoi cette destination ? Demanda Deidara.

- J'ai mes raisons.

Deidara se contenta de dévisager longuement Hinata de haut en bas en s'attardant sur les parties les plus embarrassantes. Hinata n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un bout de viande dans une fosse aux lions.

- Je vois ça… Finit par répondre Deidara. Eh bien, c'est d'accord, la fille contre ton billet.

- Impossible, elle doit rester avec moi.

- Alors tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être ? Répondit Deidara en faisant mine de partir.

- Un petit pari peut-être ? Demanda Gaara.

Le blond s'arrêta avant de revenir vers lui.

- Me croirais-tu stupide ? Je sais mieux que personne que tu ne perds jamais ! Seul un idiot parierait contre toi…

- Alors, comme tu dis, une prochaine fois…

Gaara fit demi-tour et commença à entraîner Hinata à sa suite. Il allait parvenir au premier groupe de gens, celui en train de fouetter les pauvres filles enchaînées, lorsque Deidara le rappela.

- Très bien, Gaara. Reviens.

Hinata vit Gaara sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers les deux hommes près de la table de jeu. Une fois rendus, Deidara, visiblement contrarié, prit la parole :

- Tu gagnes, nous te fournissons deux billets d'avion pour la demoiselle et toi pour Sidney, tu perds, nous conservons la demoiselle.

- OK, répondit Gaara.

- Et… C'est elle qui joue ! Termina Deidara.

Hinata vit Gaara pâlir légèrement avant de reprendre contenance aussitôt.

- Elle ne sait pas jouer.

- Allons, dit Sasori, ce n'est pas bien compliqué si un morveux comme toi arrive à y jouer. Nous allons lui expliquer les règles.

A ces mots, il agrippa le bras d'Hinata et la fit s'asseoir devant la table de jeu. Gaara allait intervenir, mais Deidara le retint. Hinata se sentit désemparée, que devait-elle faire au juste ?

- C'est très simple, lui dit Sasori comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, tu as devant toi une roulette avec tous les numéros de 0 à 36. Notre croupière, continua-t-il en montrant une autre fille enchaînée, va faire tourner la roue dans un sens et lancer une boule dans le sens contraire. A toi de parier sur le numéro sur lequel la boule va s'arrêter.

Hinata comprit aussitôt qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'elle parie sur le bon numéro. Elle voulut croiser le regard de Gaara, mais Sasori l'obligea à conserver son regard sur la table de jeu.

- Ne te déconcentre pas. Choisis un numéro !

Hinata commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle ressentit un bourdonnement familier. Il y avait de l'électricité dans cette table. Visiblement, le jeu était truqué. Mais elle pouvait renverser la tendance grâce à ses pouvoirs. Seulement… Serait-elle capable de le faire sans se faire repérer ? Sans parler du problème de ses yeux que Gaara avait soulevé chez les Sabakus.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit le jeton que lui tendait Sasori et elle décida de le mettre sur le 2. Puis elle cacha ses yeux derrière ses mains, comme si elle refusait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais en réalité, elle commença à faire du charme à l'électricité contenue dans la table. Elle entendit au loin la roulette démarrer. L'électricité finit par la remarquer et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la laissa venir sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette voix étrange :

- Tu es marrante, toi ! Tu veux jouer ?

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle dans sa tête en priant pour que l'électricité l'entende. Et si on jouait à « Arrêtons la boule sur le 2 » ?

- Mais il m'a été demandé le numéro 3 !

Hinata se dit que Sasori avait du faire signe à la croupière pour avoir exprès le numéro juste après le sien…

- Rhoo, mais c'est pas drôle de faire ce qu'on te demande, protesta-t-elle en direction de l'électricité.

- Tu as raison, répondit celle-ci. OK, je joue !

Hinata entendit la boule rebondir et un hoquet de surprise de la part de Sasori assis à côté d'elle lui fit ouvrir les yeux : la boule était sur le numéro 2 ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en battant des mains.

- Nous avons gagné, Deidara-sama. Mes billets ? Dit Gaara derrière elle.

Deidara fusilla Sasori du regard avant de donner deux morceaux de papiers à Gaara.

- Pars maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis, râla le blond en faisant demi-tour pour regagner son siège.

Gaara se dépêcha de reprendre Hinata par le bras pour rejoindre le plus vite possible sans courir le vestiaire, récupérer ses affaires et retourner à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il l'entraîna vers les égouts et une fois à bonne distance de la maison, il s'arrêta et se retourna face à Hinata :

- Tu as fait appel à tes pouvoirs.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ? Et s'ils s'en étaient aperçus ?

- Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Après tout, ils n'ont rien vu, n'est-ce pas ? S'énerva Hinata.

- Tu ne les maîtrises pas, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi !

- Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne me choisissent pas pour parier ! S'emporta Hinata en partant en courant.

Idiot de Gaara ! Si elle avait su, elle… Non, elle était obligée de le faire, sans quoi elle aurait fini comme toutes ces femmes qu'elle avait vues dans cet endroit sordide. C'était plutôt elle qui était stupide de partir ainsi seule dans ce dédale de tuyaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Elle ne savait pas par où elle devait aller, mais elle décida qu'elle n'avait qu'à toujours tourner à gauche. Elle traversa ainsi quelques boyaux avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et de tomber. Un trou était caché par l'eau croupie et Hinata y avait plongé, se retenant de justesse au bord. Elle allait crier lorsqu'elle sentit une main l'agripper et la sortir du trou. Elle s'attendait à voir Gaara, mais elle se trompait…

- Bonjour, belle Hinata, susurra Naruto en l'attirant contre lui tout en posant un couteau sur sa gorge, dis-moi que je t'ai manqué…

**Alors, des reviews ou des reviews ? Je vote pour... Des REVIEWS ! **

**A bientôt**

**Winlie**


End file.
